Chasing Dreams
by Laura369
Summary: Peyton, Brooke, Serena and Nathan have been friends since Nathan first moved to town and Haley and Lucas have been friends since the third grade, the year before they enter high school someone's friendship will end effecting the dynamics of everyone elses
1. Chapter 1

Chasing Dreams

A/N-This is an idea that came to me about a week ago, I'm in my second year of high school and I have looking at home much my friendships have changed and such. I'm so obsessed with TV that I begin relating things that have happened to TV shows, and then I had this idea, tell me what you think, don't be afraid to tell me what you think even if it's not the nicest. Review please. Check out my profile it will give you idea where this going. At least couples wise; some strong opinions here. I'm Canadian so some of the ways the school works might be a little messed up because I don't know for sure how it works in the states. So be nice about that and feel free to correct me and I'll try to fix it if it's not too late.

Summary- Peyton, Brooke, Serena, and Nathan have been best friends since Nathan first moved to town, now facing their last year of junior high before entering high school, things are about to change. Lucas and Haley are loners who have been friends forever, what is going to happen to their friendship when the whole grade's dynamics are rocked over the end of a life-long friendship.

Quick Background- Lucas and Nathan are half brothers like they are in the show. The family situation is exactly the same. Everyone's family situations are the same. There are three junior highs in Tree Hill and two high schools. Two of the junior highs and one of the high schools are public and the other schools are catholic. The characters personalities may seem a bit off but I think that's it's not all that unrealistic that they could have been that different before high school. Hopefully I can explain most of it in text because I like it better that way but I may have some more background information at the beginning of some of the chapters.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters that were created by the writers of One Tree Hill, however I own plenty of the characters that I created myself for this story.

Chapter One- We're Back

Brooke Davis had spent the entire summer with her best friends, Peyton Sawyer, who she had known since the first grade when they decided to be friends because they have the same birth month, Serena Hart, a friend that she had made the year her and Peyton were not in the same class who she then introduced to Peyton and they had become the 'Terrific Three' as they were called by most, and lastly Nathan Scott, a boy who had moved to their town last year and had dated one of Peyton's friends and became best friends with Peyton along the way and had made his way into their tight group of friends. There group was one of the many cliques that had been formed in their small school over the years, there was the popular group of course, and who was made up of, Alexis Mackenzie, Kady O'Grady, Shawn Harris, Kendra Falcon, Eric Down, and Carter McCrae. There was also the 'Bad Apples' Dustin Horsley, Dylan King, Chris Dixon, and Danielle Berry. There was 'Annoying Preps' twins, Kylie and Kaitlyn Harper, Tara Pike, and Megan Moore, and lastly the 'Loners' Zach Holt, Andrea Layden, Haley James, Randi Barber, Mike Worth and Lucas Scott. Brooke, Peyton, Serena, and Nathan didn't really fit into any of those groups they were their own group, they seemed to be liked by all, students and teachers. They all of them somewhat of over-achievers, receiving some of the best marks in all of their classes and receiving many of the awards offered at the end of the year.

Peyton Sawyer was the artistic one of the group, always listening to the best music and was an incredibly gifted artist. She was tall with shoulder length, curly, blonde hair. Brooke Davis, the academic, an athletic who had been in gymnastics as long as could remember and was planning on becoming a cheerleader in high school. Brooke had a gymnast's body; she had mid-back straight brown hair. Serena Hart, the all-around student, participating in everything from school sports to student council. Serena was the most classically beautiful out of the group; she had perfect skin with amazing blonde hair that never seemed wrong, no matter what she was doing. Nathan Scott, the athlete who doesn't always use all of his skills to his advantage. Refusing to play basketball because that is all his father wants him to do. The anger he holds towards his father causes him to act out in any ways. Nathan had been popular since his arrival at Daniel Johnston Junior High in the seventh grade. Nathan was easily the best looking guy in the eighth grade, with perfect brown hair and amazing blue eyes. He was immediately chased by the most popular girl in their grade, Alexis Mackenzie, and then followed by Kady O'Grady who he had a seven month relationship with. Kady was friends with Peyton through their parents. Peyton hung out with Kady and Nathan through the time they had dated and Peyton and Nathan had grown close. After Kady and Nathan had broken up, Nathan joined Peyton's group of friends, they were inseparable now. Their tight-knit group had not seen each other for a week because everyone except Serena had been at summer camps and they all were super excited for the new school year and to see each other and all of their other friends.

Brooke walked up the front steps to a familiar door and knocked. Peyton answered the door, "Brooke, I'm ready, just hold on one second while I grab my backpack," she said quickly as she yanked the door open and leaving it open allowing her best friend to walk in.

"Okay, Peyton, but we have to hurry so we can meet Nathan and Serena at school," Brooke said impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Peyton said as she walked out the door and the two friends made their way to the first day of school of the eighth grade. As soon as the pair reached the front courtyard of the school they saw their other best friends, Nathan and Serena waiting at their usual table. They had claimed that table under the trees the first day of the seventh grade and everyone knew they could be found there.

"Nate, Serenee!" Brooke yelled as she attacked both of her friends from the behind. Peyton being the calmer of the two casually walked up and waved.

"Brooke," Serena exclaimed, "calm down for two seconds, it has only been one week since you last saw us."

"I know, but I missed you guys," Brooke said more calmly but you still could hear the excitement in her voice. "Nate, you haven't said anything," Brooke said, "how was basketball camp?"

"It was okay, but now my dad thinks I should play on the school team and I don't want to," Nathan said, "so now I'm wishing I hadn't gone, you know?"

"Stand up to your dad," Peyton exclaimed, she hated that Nathan never had the nerve to say anything to his dad about how he felt.

"You know, he would never listen, he would just start going on about how we moved here so I could carry on the Scott tradition of being a basketball star in Tree Hill," Nathan said quietly, he hated talking about his dad, no one understands how brutal he was about basketball, "he should make stupid Lucas play basketball, go be a dad to him and leave me alone." Lucas Scott was Nathan's half brother, Lucas' mom was his dad's high school girlfriend that he had gotten pregnant and then left for college and then getting Nathan's mom pregnant only four months later. Lucas and Nathan were in the same grade but they pretended that there was nothing special between them.

"Ugh, shut up about your stupid dad and that loner brother of yours," Brooke said, bitchily, "let's go to see if we are in the same class, we better be" Brooke's parent were one of the most influential families in their school and they had talked to the principal and asked for the group of friends to be put in the same class. The group of friends linked arms and walked into the school together.

"Hi, Natie," Kady O'Grady said sweetly as she walked with her friends. She glared at Peyton, when Nathan and Kady had broken up over the summer, she assumed that Peyton had stolen her boyfriend from her and wanted some revenge. She had spread it around town that Peyton had stolen Nathan from her and basically that innocent Peyton was not so innocent. Tree Hill was a same enough town with the right amount of connections that if you told the right people anyone that is anyone would know your gossip within days.

"Hi," Nathan said without emotion, he knew that all of the gossip that had been floating around town about him and Peyton had been started by Kady and he didn't want anymore drama, so he was trying to ignore the pretty popular Kady.

"What is with the chilliness towards Kady," Serena asked innocently, "I thought your break up was your idea.

"I hate her because she told everyone that Peyton and me were a couple and we as so not," Nathan replied shortly.

"Okay, don't have to get all catty like a stupid girl."

"Sorry, but I hate that everyone knows everyone's business," Nathan said with disgust.

"Hah, I like knowing people's business, its kind of fun," Brooke said, evilly, "As long as it's not that bad."

"Brooke," Peyton said, "that is why you sometimes had a reputation of being a bitch."

"People, don't think I'm a bitch," Brooke said, "Everyone likes us, that's our selling point as a group, the nice ones who will be friends with anyone."

"Shut up, Brooke," Peyton said, "you are so conniving."

"Whatever, goldilocks," Brooke said using one of many nicknames for her best friend, "I hope we are in Mr. S's class."

"Oh my god," Peyton replied, "me too." Both Peyton and Brooke had a great relationship with there seventh grade math teacher. Before coming into the class, Mr. Simpson thought that the pair were quiet, goodie goods. He quickly learnt that they were suck ups who loved to joke and talk in class, but when it was time to work they were over-achievers and received the best marks in his class.

"I don't care," Serena said quietly, she hated being in is class, Brooke and Peyton always seem so close in his class and she felt left out. Brooke and Peyton had been friends for such along time that sometime she felt like a bit of a third wheel.

"What's so great about Mr. S," Nathan asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Brooke replied, looking at the list and seeing that the foursome was all in Mr. Simpson's class, "we are in his class." The group walked in and picked desk in the back corner all together. The group sat there just talking about everything they had done in the past summer when Serena began to look around the room.

"Is there only one class this year?" Serena asked no one in particular. She had noticed that the room was filling up with everyone in their grade, the popular group had chosen the front of the room, the bad apples had chosen the area next her group, the loners spread throughout the room, and the annoying preps sitting together at the front shrieking over there summer vacations.

"Oh yeah, it looks like its going to be all of us this year," Nathan said also observing the filled classroom.

"Attention class," Mr. Simpson said in a clear voice, "As you probably have noticed, we all are in one big class this year, it is due to teacher cut backs, and so I'm afraid to tell you that Mrs. Chase will not be joining us this year. "I'm glad to see some of my star students again this year," Mr. S said looking at Brooke and Peyton. "So how was everyone's summers?"

A/N- So what do you think? Review please, the bad, the good, and the ugly. If it's not the nicest can you please try and include some suggestions to fix it or make better. Feel free to message or email, but I really appreciate reviews, more reviews more frequent updates. I promise I will update but it might not be right away because I have exams like right now and I should be studying and all so, but I only have two so I have another eight days off, so I will update on those days or at least some of them.

Review Please,

Lauren


	2. The Trip

A/N- So I got like zero response and that makes me sad but this story is like my therapy (hah, certain someone) and many of the people I spoke to told me to hold in there so I am going to do just that. Someone made a comment about Haley and Lucas, at the moment they don't have much to do with the story but believe me they will, I love both characters so I won't leave them out for long. The story is definitely based around the group that it was based around in the first chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the One Tree Hill characters.

Summary- Peyton, Brooke, Serena and Nathan have been friends since Nathan first moved to town and Haley and Lucas have been friends since the third grade, the year before they enter high school, someone's friendship will end effecting the dynamics of everyone else's.

Chasing Dreams

Chapter Two

The Trip

It was the second Monday since school had resumed and Bruce Simpson was talking to his eighth grade class, "So students the annual eighth grade hiking trip is this Friday, all of you signed up last year and have paid, we are going to the gym to speak with the principal about this trip in further detail," he told his class.

Peyton Sawyer sat in the back of the classroom talking with her friends, Brooke and Nathan, "So, Brooke," Peyton began, "you have tent so me, you, and Serena can room together right?"

"Sure do," Brooke answered, "where is our dear buddy, Serenee?"

"She has been hanging out with Danielle Berry, lots," Nathan said rolling his eyes; everyone knew that Danielle Berry was the worst behaved girl in the entire eighth grade.

"Huh," Peyton questioned, "goodie good, Serena, I highly doubt it."

"I saw them together every night this week at the corner store," Nathan replied, knowingly, "on the way home from basketball training with my dad."

"At the corner store, that's where they by their pot!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Okay then," Peyton mumbled, "how would you know that?"

"Everyone just does," Brooke replied, sometimes Peyton could be so naïve, "that's where Chris' brother sells from, you know he works there."

"Oh yeah," Nathan said, "I always see him out the back door of the store."

"Yeah, he is dealing," Brooke said, "our stupid cops can be so stupid, like honestly what do they think they are doing?"

"Brooke, you need to stop gossiping," Peyton said, she was so sick of her friend's constant rumor spreading, "it's going to get you into trouble."

"Whatever, Peyt," Brooke muttered.

"Hey, you guys!" Serena cheerfully as she joined the group with her new pal, Danielle Berry, "you all know Dani?"

"Sure do," Peyton said, she didn't like Danielle but she wasn't about to be mean to Serena over her friend, they all had their own friends.

"Class, please be quiet as we go down the hall," Mr. Simpson said, getting the attention of the class, "there are other classes in session."

"The entire room of people got and left the room all chatting within their own groups somewhat quietly. As the class walked through the gym doors and began sitting down, the principal began to address that class, "This year we are doing something different, we are having assigned tents," Mrs. Kentwood said, "you can pair off then we will pair you into groups of four." "We had some problems last year with guys sneaking into the girls tents; let's not have that problem this year."

Brooke quickly grabbed Peyton's hand, "You and me, right," she said.

"You know it," Peyton replied. "What about Serena?" Peyton continued looking over at Serena, she was talking with Danielle and all of Danielle's friends, "never mind, I guess Danielle is her new best friend."

"You know it is only a phase, you ditched us last year for Kady," Brooke said, "so you can't talk."

"Hey, where's Nate?" Peyton said looking around for her other best friend.

"Over there, he is paired with Carter," Brooke said, looking at Nate talking to the most popular guy in their class.

"Is Carter and Alexis still going out?" Peyton asked.

"So now you want my gossip?" Brooke said jokingly.

"You know it."

"Nope, they broke up before summer break and haven't gotten back together yet," Brooke said. Carter McCrae and Alexis Mackenzie were the couple that was always together even when they weren't together. Neither had really dated anyone else but each other, except for Alexis' brief relationship with Nathan. Everyone thought that Carter and Alexis would eventually get married and live in Tree Hill their entire lives.

"Oh, they don't seem like they hate each other," Peyton said looking over and seeing all of the popular kids talking.

"You know they have always have been friends and they always will be," Brooke said.

Mrs. Kentwood began walking around the room passing out little slips of paper; each piece of paper had number on it. Brooke and Peyton had a number eight on theirs, Serena and Danielle had number four on it and Nathan and Carter had a fourteen. "Students, find the pair that has the same number as you and that will be who you are rooming with," Mrs. Kentwood said with authority, "there is one group with three pairs."

"Who has eight?" demanded a pissed off Alexis Mackenzie.

Brooke jabbed Peyton in the ribs as she said, "We are rooming with Alexis and Kady!"

"What!" Peyton exclaimed, "that's messed up."

"We do," came from the back of the gym. Brooke, Peyton, Alexis and Kady whipped their heads around to see, the quiet, shy, loner, and best friend of Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott's brother, Haley James holding up a piece of pink paper.

"Just great, not only did we get stuck with Miss. Perfect and Miss. Popular, we got the best friend of Nathan's worst enemy," Brooke bitched to Peyton, "well, other than his dad."

As Brooke was complaining to Peyton, Nathan had just found out that he was paired with Lucas Scott, Lucas was his worst enemy. Lucas was his father's other son, the not chosen one. "So Lucas," Nathan said, "I guess we are going to have to live together for a couples days, most brothers have already done that by the age of thirteen."

"Nathan," Lucas said, Lucas rarely had any confidence, actually he was only comfortable playing basketball and standing up to his dear older brother, "I'm definitely looking forward to this wonderful weekend."

"Whatever," Nate said, "I guess we will have to make due."

"Grade eights, you need to find a tent to use, and bring it to school on Friday," Mrs. Kentwood said struggling to get the class' attention back, she saw some of the horrible pairings that had been accidentally made and she knew that this weekend would be wonderful, "we will meet at the school at seven a.m., don't be late." "The bus leaves at quarter to eight, if you are not here, we will leave without you," she continued. There were many moans heard throughout the gym about the early morning as they all left the gym.

A/N 2- I know that was short but that's all I had time for and it was they only place to cut off at, that mad any sense. They next one is the trip. REVIEW!

-Lauren


	3. Close Quarters

A/N- Still not getting much of a response, but I have decided that I don't care. So the real people that have inspired my Nathan personality and Kady character, me and the guy still go school together but me and the girl haven't gone to school together for a year and half and my guy friend just broke up with his girl that he had for along time, and guess what? He has decided he likes the Kady inspired girl again and wants to go out with her. Believe me, as much I want to stay the real storyline of the drama; he isn't going to still like some stupid bitch after four years. Honestly get over her. Anyways, I'm super annoyed with him; he breaks up with his girlfriend and goes back to an OLD relationship. Sick… So yeah, on with the chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, as always.

Chasing Dreams

Chapter Three

Close Quarters

It was nine a.m. on Friday morning; everyone was sitting on the nice coach bus. Everyone was practically asleep on their neighbor's shoulder watching The Lion King, since it was a school trip they had to watch something that was suitable for all ages. "Oh my god," Haley said waking up, "I love this movie."

"Its a little kid movie, Hales," Lucas said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Hey, loner," said an annoyed Brooke as she woke up to the noise of her roommates voice, "I actually agree with you, Haley."

"Why are you so mean to me," Haley asked obviously hurt.

"Because, we are supposed to hate each other," Brooke responded, "our best friends hate each other so we hate each other that are just how things work."

"Well, that's stupid," Lucas spoke up, "Just because Nathan and I hate each other that doesn't give you the right to be a bitch to Hales."

"What about Nathan?" Nathan asked from a few seats up.

"Nothing," chirped Haley.

"I know you guys were talking about me," Nathan said angrily.

"Oh my god," Peyton said, she was sitting beside Brooke trying to mind her own business, but Brooke was being a bitch about social status again and now Nathan and Lucas were going to go at it again.

"Lucas!" Nathan yelled as loudly as he could on the bus with teachers and chaperones sitting in various positions, "why are you talking about me?"

"Nothing really," Brooke said, knowing she had caused this beginning of a fight she was going to try and end it, "I was just being a bitch to Haley and I told her and Lucas it was because I couldn't be friends with her because you and Lucas hate each so much."

"Okay," Nathan said, "we are good." Nathan hated Lucas with a passion. He had only found out that he had an older brother a month before they moved to Tree Hill, his dad had explained that when he left high school his high school girlfriend was pregnant. Nathan was angry at his father for so many reasons and took lots of it out on his brother. Nathan knew that his father went and watched Lucas play basketball with his friends, at the rivercourt. Nathan and Lucas had so much in common and they should be the best of friends, but the hatred of their father kept them apart.

"What are your friends fighting about?" Danielle asked Serena. The pair was sitting a few rows back and had heard everything.

"Nathan and Lucas always fight, its nothing," Serena responded like it was nothing.

"Oh, so what is it like being friends with goodie goods?" Danielle pried.

"Kind of boring, that's why I have been hanging out with you so much," Serena explained, "you are definitely not boring."

"Awesome, I love hanging out with because most of my life it has only been Dylan, Dustin, Chris and me," Danielle said, "and guess what, guys are annoying a lot of the time."

"Hah, so true even though I have only been good friends with Nathan for a few months he sure does get annoying being all manly," Serena giggled, "like he could be manly we are thirteen."

"True," Danielle said.

The bus trip was three hours long, but to the students it didn't seen that long. The time passed quickly through various conversations held throughout the bus. They finally reached the camping spot at about eleven thirty a.m. "Okay everyone stay seated," Mr. S yelled out, "we need quiet." Several shushes were heard throughout the bus and they settled down fairly quickly. "So get your bags and tents and pick a spot and begin to set up your tent," he continued, "you may get of the bus."

Brooke looked around the bus to find Serena they hadn't talked all trip, she finally spotted her laughing with Danielle. "Why is Serena always ditching us for Danielle?" Brooke asked Peyton.

"I don't know, but it is starting to get annoying," Peyton replied as she stepped off the bus and began walking towards the trailer that their stuff was on.

"I know!" Brooke said, "Like we have all been best friends, since like grade four and all of the sudden its like, we are only sometimes friends."

"Hey you guys, talking about Serena?" Nathan said coming from behind them carrying all of their bags, "I got you stuff from the trailer."

"Thank you, Nate," Peyton said, "and yup we are talking about Serena again, you know about how she is ditching us."

"Well, I have only been really good friends with you guys for about five months, but I know what you mean," Nathan said.

"Well, if she doesn't want to be friends anymore, I guess that's her problem," Brooke said quietly, "at least we have each other."

"Stop the talking and get setting up our tent," said a bossy Kady as she came up beside the trio, "hey Nate."

"Kady, you are helping too," Peyton said in a pissed off tone, "and you too, Alexis."

"Whatever you guys, I'm going to find Carter," Alexis said, "maybe he will do it for us."

"Lexie," Nathan said calling her by nickname that he had got used to calling her when they had dated, "Carter is setting up our tent with me."

"Ugh, Nate you suck," Kady giggled.

"Ew, Kady leave Nate alone," Peyton snarled, "you guys aren't dating and there is no need to flirt with him."

"Shut up, Peyton," Kady responded, "its not like he is your boyfriend."

"That's not what you told everyone!" Brooke said getting into the action; she never missed out on a fight.

"Girls, enough," yelled Mr. Simpson, he had just approached the group, he knew that the match of Kady, Alexis, Brooke, and Peyton was not going to work, and plus you had Haley in the group; it was definitely going to be a trip to remember. "Just set up your tent and try to get along."

"Okay," said both Brooke and Kady in sugar coated voices, they both had perfected the art of sucking up to people to get what they what even if they had done much to betray them.

Soon Haley and Randi Barber had joined the cheerful bunch to set up the tent. Brooke, Peyton, Alexis, Kady, Haley, and Randi had chosen a spot under some trees that was secluded but room for another tent. Carter, Nathan, Lucas, and Mike were going to be next door. Soon everyone went off in their own directions, Haley and Lucas went for a walk, and so did Alexis, Kady, Carter, and Nathan. Randi and Mike went to find some more of their friends. Peyton and Brooke went looking for Serena.

"There she is," said Peyton spotting their friend over by her tent alone.

"Serena!" both Peyton and Brooke yelled getting her attention.

"Hey you guys," Serena said as she ran over.

"Where's Danielle?" Brooke asked bitterly.

"With Dustin," Serena answered ignoring the anger in the question, "they are dating."

"I know," Brooke said more cheerfully this time.

The group begins to walk around talking about everything. "You guys," said Zach Holt, he was loner that had no friends but didn't seem to care, "Kady and Nathan broke up."

"That happened like four months ago, Zach," Peyton said politely, "and everyone knows."

"Oh," Zach said, "well, Alexis and Carter ran off together and no one knows where they are."

"What, Lexie ran off with Carter," a woman said, she was a chaperone on the trip and also happened to be Alexis' mom.

"Its okay, Mrs. Mackenzie," Brooke said, "she is with Nathan and Kady too and they are just up the hill, we saw them about half an hour ago."

"Okay girls," she responded, "thanks."

"Zach, stop spreading gossip that is months old and stuff that's not true," Serena said to him.

"You guys do it," Zach said accusingly.

"Ours it true and it's not freaking out people's mothers," Peyton shot back.

"Whatever," he said as he walked off.

"So let's go back to the tent," Peyton said.

"Okay, where is it?" asked Serena.

The three girls walk towards the tent and when they got there, there was already a large amount of people their. Everyone was there, Alexis, Kady, Shawn, Kendra, Eric, and Carter rounded out the popular group, Nathan, was also there, and surprisingly Lucas and Haley were also there.

"Hey, what's going on," Brooke asked as they approached the group.

"We are going to play truth or dare," Kady answered, "it should be interesting, are you guys in"

"Oh, we are so in," Peyton exclaimed.

"Awesome," replied Kady as the group of twelve packed into the ten person tent, that Brooke's parents had so generously bought when Brooke told them to so she wouldn't have to touch, anyone while sleeping with her roommates.

The game consisted of the typical kiss so and so and let's see how much food you can stick in your mouth, and who do you like. Nathan was the tenth person in the circle and it was Shawn's turn to tell him what to do.

"So what is it," Shawn asked, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said.

"Okay then," Shawn said, looking over at Kady, everyone was well aware of the fact the Kady was still in so called love with Nathan, "Kiss Haley."

"What!" exclaimed Haley, Lucas, Nathan, and Kady all at once.

"You heard me," Shawn said.

"Okay then," Nathan said leaning over and giving Haley a quick peck on the lips.

"I hate you guys," Kady screamed as she left the tent.

"Way to ruin the game," Alexis and Kendra said chasing after Kady.

"Good one," Brooke whispered into Shawn's ear.

The game ended but they people left over sat and talked for awhile and played some cards until they all were called for dinner.

"Ew, I don't get why we have to have nasty hot dogs," Brooke whined, looking at the hot dog on the stick she was holding.

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed, "We are camping."

"Shut it," Brooke snapped back.

"Whatever, Brookie," Peyton said, "You're silly."

For rest of the night, Serena, Brooke, and Peyton hung out. At around ten thirty, Mr. Simpson announced it was bed time and they would be checking up on them in fifteen minutes. Haley, Randi, Alexis, Brooke, and Peyton were all in the tent, but Kady was missing.

"Where's Kady?" Peyton asked.

"With your best friend," Alexis said.

"Ugh, why is she chasing him again?" Brooke asked.

"She wants a boyfriend," Alexis responded simply.

"Don't you want a boyfriend?" Peyton asked.

"I have one, me and Carter are back on," said Alexis.

"Peyt, come to the bathroom with me," Brooke demanded.

"Okay," she said, looking around the tent rolling her eyes.

As soon as the pair left the tent, Brooke grabbed Peyton's hand and began to lead her towards the guy's tent. "We getting her," she said simply.

Once they reached the tent, which was only a few feet away, they began to listen to conversation inside.

"Nathan, we all aren't getting trouble because you need to have a girl in here, go to her tent, there is only one girl in there that you haven't kissed or isn't your best friend," Lucas said.

"Lucas!" Nathan exclaimed, "stay out of my business, who cares if I kissed your best friend, it was nothing."

"I don't care about Haley and you," Lucas said shaking his head, "I wasn't one of the people who stormed out," making eye contact with Kady.

"I can't listen to anymore of this," Brooke whispered, unzipping the tent door, "Kady come back to the tent."

"No," she replied.

"Whatever, if you get in trouble it's your own fault," Peyton said.

"Never said I would blame you," Kady said.

"Whatever," Brooke said walking away.

The girls made their way to their tent and got all snuggled in just as the Mr. Simpson knocked on tent to door to check on them. "Everyone here?" he asked.

"Not Kady, she's with the guys," Randi said.

"Oh, thank you," Mr. Simpson said.

"Randi!" Alexis said slapping her, "you were supposed to lie."

"I don't lie," she said.

"Ugh, I hate this," Alexis said beginning a rant, but was interrupted by the yelling of Mr. Simpson.

"Kady O'Grady," he screamed at her, "get out of that tent, now"

"Okay," she said giving Nathan a quick kiss on the cheek, "see you tomorrow." She quickly ran off her tent.

Everyone froze all night and when they woke up they found themselves cuddled up next to each other, the case was the same in every tent throughout the campground. Mr. Simpson had told everyone to pack up their tents and get on the bus as quickly as possible; they needed to hit the trails so they didn't get home really late. The all filed onto the bus about forty five minutes later.

"So we had a problem last night," Mr. Simpson began, "I don't want any rumors to get around and this trip has always been successful but when I check on my students I assume they will all been in their own tents and definitely in a tent of the same gender." "Last thing we need is parent's not letting their children come on this trip because they think their child may come back pregnant." "So please refrain yourself, and don't exaggerate this story."

"Nice going, Kady and Nate," Brooke said looking behind her to find them and found them in the same seat directly behind hers and Peyton's, "what's this?"

"Nothing," Kady said innocently.

"Ugh, whatever," Brooke said.

Everyone sat on the bus quietly as they made their way towards the trails. When they got there, there was a sign stating that the trails were closed and that they would be all week and there was museum that they could go to. Everyone cheered in happiness; everyone was tired and didn't want to hike all day.

"So, I guess, we are going to the museum they told us about," Mr. Simpson announced to the bus.

The bus drove a few miles up the road and they reached the museum. Everyone got off the bus and wandered off in their groups. Nathan and Kady decided to tour the museum with Peyton and Brooke. Serena was off with Danielle again of course.

"I totally have to go the washroom," Peyton said.

"Same here," Kady said.

"Me too," Brooke laughed.

"Well, I will wait for you guys outside," Nathan said.

As the girls walked in they looked at their reflections in the mirror and realized they all looked like crap.

"Oh my god," Kady exclaimed, "We look absolute crap."

"Kady!" Brooke laughed, "We slept in a tent, what did you think we would look like?"

"Better," Peyton said quietly.

"Peyton, you are horrible," Brooke said, all of the girls laughed.

"Kady," Brooke began, "I'm sorry I have been such a bitch, but you told everyone that Nathan and Peyton were dating they weren't."

"I know," Kady said, "I'm sorry, Peyton."

"No problem," Peyton said she wasn't one to hold grudges.

"So we are all good," Kady asked looking around at the two other girls. They all couldn't look more different, Kady had long red curls and freckles, Peyton had her shoulder length blonde curls back in a pony tail, and Brooke the naturally prettiest of the trio, had her dark brown locks flowing down her back looking perfect without effort, but at that moment they all shared one thing, the love of one boy, they all had different loves but they shared that one thing.

"Oh my god, I haven't peed yet!" Peyton squealed. The girls ran into different stalls.

"I have make-up in my purse!" Kady said looking into her purse.

"Awesome, can I use some?" asked Brooke.

"Me too," Peyton also asked.

"Sure can."

After the girls had made themselves up and met Nathan outside the bathroom, they linked arms and looked at lots of the exhibits. They realized that there were other school groups there and there was a group girls crowded around one of the guys from their class.

"Hey, I wonder who they are hitting on?" asked Peyton.

"Let's go see," Kady replied, leading the group towards the crowd of people.

Once the group reached the group they saw the guy the other girls were hitting on, it was Lucas Scott. Lucas had always been attractive but he had been a loner who could never been seen as attractive because of his social status.

"Oh my god," Peyton exclaimed, "its Lucas."

"That's funny," Kady said, "he is pretty hot once you get pass the fact he is a loner."

"Its true," Brooke giggled, "but he is a loser, and he will never been hot at our school."

"Especially considering," Peyton began looking at Nathan, "how hot his brother is." Peyton knew he hated it when his friends called him hot.

"Peyt," Nathan exclaimed, "we are practically brother and sister."

"But we aren't so I can say it just piss you off," she continued.

The group laughed the whole time at the museum and on the bus all the way back to Tree Hill. Kady, Brooke, Peyton, and Nathan were well on there way to becoming a new group of friends. Kady was different when she wasn't trying to be all cool and perfect, popular princess.

A/N 2- So I wrote some of this chapter on Tuesday but I had some test on Wednesday and Thursday so I couldn't finish. I have another two chapters planned out and I hopefully can update soon. This trip to the detail is almost the same as a trip I had when I was thirteen that was awesome. So much drama, and later on there will be the other two trips that I took in grade eight. The winter one was so great. The episode on Wednesday was awesome, wasn't it? I love Keith and Karen so I was super happy. Anyways, please review! I love my reviews, makes me want to update sooner. But anyways! Love as always.

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!

-Lauren


	4. Return of Changes

Sorry I had to replace it, I screwed up some names.

A/N- I'm home and I'm bored so I'm writing. I just finished watching a bunch of One Tree Hills and talking to some old friends from junior high that have inspired many of these characters so I'm pumped about this story. Haley and Lucas aren't really in the next two chapters but they will back in a major way in a few believe me.

Summary- Peyton, Brooke, Serena, and Nathan have been friends since Nathan first moved to town and Haley and Lucas have been friends since the third grade, the year before they enter high school someone's friendship will end effecting the dynamics of everyone else's.

Disclaimer- I don't own any One Tree Hill characters but I own my characters.

Chasing Dreams

Chapter Four

Return of Changes

Peyton sat next to her best friends in first class waiting for their English teacher to come to their class. It was almost Halloween and the last two months had being going great. Kady O'Grady had become a regular member of their group. Serena was even hanging out with them more regularly again and everything was good.

Ms. Young walked into the classroom and said, "Sorry students for the delay but we have new student and I had to bring with me to class."

"Ms. Young," Megan Moore asked excitedly, "Is it a girl?" Megan was the most wannabe girl in the class; her best friends were Kylie and Kaitlyn Harper and Tara Pike. They group of friends were constantly in trouble for talking and not paying attention in class.

"Yes, Megan," Ms. Young replied, "it is actually a former student, Tia Brown."

"Tia?" Brooke whispered to Peyton, "she was such a goodie good, remember how she only wore dresses."

"Yeah, super quiet," Peyton said remembering the tall curly hair brunette from the fourth grade.

"Tia, please come in," Ms. Young instructed.

"Hey, guys remember me?" Tia said as she entered the room. When she entered the room there where gasped and wow's heard throughout the room. Tia Brown was not the innocent looking sweetheart they had known from the fourth grade. This Tia Brown wore a tight black spaghetti strap tank top and short jean mini skirt.

"Didn't you guys just describe her as innocent?" Nathan questioned his friends, "She doesn't look innocent."

"I know, I don't know, but she moved to the city after grade four to live with her mom," Peyton whispered as Tia made her way to the desk next to Serena's, "maybe she has changed."

"She has changed," Brooke stated looking at her talking to their best friend Serena.

"So Serena," Tia said looking at the blonde, "I hear you have been hanging out with Danielle Berry."

"So?" Serena said looking at her.

"We both know that Dani has a reputation and as far as I know you have always been a good girl," Tia said, "what happened to Brooke and Peyton?"

"We are still friends," Serena said looking at her friends who were obviously talking about Tia.

"Okay then," Tia said not believing her, "who's the hot guy they are with?"

"That's Nathan Scott," Serena explained, "you know Lucas Scott, it's his half brother."

"Oh," Tia said, "well, we might just need to get a hold of him."

"Huh?" Serena asked.

"You can't give control of a hot guy to people that aren't going to use him," Tia stated.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked just as confused as ever.

"Use him," Tia said, "if you haven't realized guys can more than friends."

"Oh, I get it," Serena said, "I'm not a slut though and he is one of my best friends."

"Doesn't matter, you will forget he is your friend when you make out with him believe me," Tia whispered.

After school, Tia, Serena, and Danielle went shopping for Halloween costumes for Kady's Halloween party that she was hosting on Friday. Tia had decided they all should go as something sexy as she put it.

"So I was thinking I should go as bunny," Tia stated, "I'm obviously the most skanky here."

"Tia, you seem overly proud of your skankiness," Danielle said.

"Well, I am," Tia said, she never got why people were so taken back by her sluttiness."

"Danielle, you definitely have to go as a fox," Tia said, Danielle's hair was perfect for the orange, red color of a fox; Danielle had auburn hair with natural low lights.

"Okay,'" Danielle said not convinced, "what about Serena?"

"Serena," Tia said thoughtfully, looking at Serena's perfect features and her blonde hair.

"Tia, I'm not quite feeling the sexy idea," Serena said uncomfortably.

"A mouse," Tia said not listening to Serena's concerns.

"A mouse?" Serena questioned.

"A mouse," Tia confirmed, "now we need to go get new bras."

"Why?" Danielle and Serena exclaimed.

"Push up!" Tia said, "You both need it to be sexy."

"Okay," said the pair as they walked of with Tia. Tia was completely different from any of Serena's other friends, none of them have ever decided that they needed a push up bra and that she should be sexy. Serena actually kind of likes the new her.

"What time are we meeting Kady and Nathan?" Brooke asked Peyton as she did her make-up.

"I think like five thirty to help set up," Peyton said setting down her curling iron she used perfect a trademark curls.

"Okay," Brooke said putting the finishing touches on her black make-up, "How do I look? Cat like?"

"Definitely cat like," Peyton said, looking at Brooke's make-up that she had spent the last forty five minutes on. She had black eyeliner covering that her eyelids making a perfect cat and long false eyelashes.

"Good," Brooke said as she went to go and get her costume.

"Brooke," Peyton called out to her friend, "how should I do my make-up?"

"I think naturally, but I don't know," Brooke said, "what to gypsy's look like?"

"I don't know either," Peyton said with a confused look on her face, "natural make-up I think, I don't think they had much make-up then."

"True," Brooke said, "who is all coming to the party?"

"I don't know," Peyton said as she but on some brown mascara, "like everyone."

"I'll scream if Tia comes as a skanky something," Brooke exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know," Peyton said, "what happened to her."

"I don't know," Brooke said thinking about the girl she had met today, "did you see her talking to Serena, this morning?"

"Yeah, but I don't think it was anything," Peyton responded.

"Yeah probably not," Brooke said.

Brooke and Peyton got ready as quickly as possible and then Brooke's dad drove them to Kady's so they could help set up. The pair walked up to the door each carrying a bag which contained their costumes. They knocked and Nathan answered the door. "Hey you guys," Nathan greeted them.

"Nate?" Kady yelled, "Is it Peyton and Brooke?"

"Yeah," Nathan replied as he took the girls bags and closed the door.

"Peyton? Brooke?" Kady yelled from her room up the stairs, "I need some help."

"Okay," they said together running up the stairs and entered Kady's room. Kady's room was perfection, she had light purple walls with shear, dark, purple curtains, and her bedspread was also lilac purple silk with indigo sheets.

"What do you need, Kate?" Brooke asked.

"Help with make-up?" Kady said looking up from her mirror to face both girls, "Oh my god, your guys' make-up is perfection."

"You are going as a butterfly right?" Peyton said looking around the room for costume.

"Yeah," Kady said, "purple one."

"Now there is a surprise," Brooke joked.

"Help," Kady said impatiently, "stay on topic."

"I think sparkles," Peyton said looking at her more fashion conscience friend.

"Definitely," Brooke replied.

Peyton and Brooke worked on Kady's make-up while Nathan sat downstairs watching a basketball game as he sat up some of the party stuff. He was grabbing some glasses from the cupboard when a voice came from behind him, "May I ask what you are doing, young man?"

"Sorry, I'm Kady's boyfriend and I'm setting up for the party tonight," Nathan said to the couple standing in front of him assuming that they were Kady's parents.

"Oh, Nathan," Mr. O'Grady said extended his hand for a hand shake.

"Yes," Nathan said taking his hand and giving a good firm shake.

"Well," Mrs. O'Grady, "we have to be leaving for our party we just came home to check on Kady."

"She's upstairs with Peyton and Brooke in her room getting ready," Nathan said.

"Okay," she replied as she made her way to the stairs.

By the time Mrs. O'Grady had made her way upstairs all three girls had gotten dressed to perfection and were admiring their reflections in the mirror.

"Girls, you look fabulous," Mrs. O'Grady exclaimed as she walked into the room."

"Thank you," the girls chirped, synchronized.

"Kady, we met Nathan downstairs," Mrs. O'Grady said, "he seems like a very nice young man, but have to go but you guys have a lovely party and we will be home around two."

Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, and Kady continued to perfect the party set up until seven when the first guests showed up. It was Alexis and Carter, after the showed up everyone began to show up. Tia, Danielle, and Serena were the last to arrive. They had made their outfits sexy enough to hold up against Tia's high standards. Each girl had a tight halter top on revealing as much cleavage as possible and short mini leather skirts on. Nathan answered the door when they arrived. "Hello," he said as he opened the door, "come on in." He looked up from the floor to see who it was and it was Tia, Danielle, and Serena and they were dressed in some different outfits, "So," he said uncomfortably, "nice costumes."

"We know," Tia purred seductively as she grabbed him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Peyton and Brooke were dancing with Eric and Shawn when Kady came up and punched both of them, "Look at them," she snarled pointing towards the door where Serena, Tia, and Danielle stood, "and that stupid bitch, Tia, just kissed my boyfriend."

"Oh my god," Peyton squealed.

"I know," Kady shrieked back.

"They look hot," Eric said looking at the trio standing waiting for some attention.

"Ew, Eric," Brooke said slapping him in the chest, "don't be such a guy."

"Look at Serena," Eric said pointing towards her, "she is normally gorgeous but now she is hot."

"Seriously Eric," Peyton said this time slapping him, "they look like sluts."

"What you guys call slutty," Shawn said, "we call hot."

"Whatever, go and ask them out then," Brooke said.

"No don't," Kady demanded, "we are kicking them out."

"Why," Peyton asked;

"Because look at them," she replied pointing at the girls who where now dancing with Dylan, Dustin, and Chris.

"That's no reason," Peyton retorted, "we can deal with them later."

"Ugh," Kady said exasperated, "okay then."

Peyton, Kady, Brooke, Alexis, Kendra, Carter, and, Nathan sat in the kitchen drinking coke and talking. Alexis and Kendra had come together; Kendra was an angel and Alexis was a French maid. Both Nathan and Carter and pretty much every other guy at the party came as themselves.

"Brooke and Peyton," Alexis began, "I love your costumes." Peyton complete costume was long, flared skirt that went past her knees with a scarf over top and over the shoulder top and Brooke was wearing tight black hip hugging pants and a black tank top, and completed the outfit with cat ears and a tail.

"Thanks," Brooke said, "I like your costume too."

"Yeah, thanks," Peyton replied.

"Guess, whose costumes I hate?" Alexis questioned the group.

"Hmmm," Peyton said pretending to think, "Tia's."

"Oh my god," Alexis replied sarcastically, "how did you ever guess?"

"It was just an inkling I had," Peyton continued with the mock conversation.

"Kendra," Brooke said, "you and Tia used to be friends, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Kendra said looking at Brooke confused.

"Did you stay in touch?" Brooke asked.

"For a little bit, but in grade six she changed so we stopped talking," Kendra said.

"Really," Brooke said, "thanks for the information."

"Nate?" Brooke asked sweetly, "we are out of coke."

"I'll get some," Nathan said, Brooke was one of his best friends but she was so demanding that sometimes you just wanted to slap her.

"Me too," Kady called out.

"And me," said Peyton.

"And," began Kendra before she was cut off by Nathan, "I'll bring the bottle."

"Where's Nathan," Kady said after he had been gone a few minutes and began to look around the room for him.

"I see him," Alexis replied, "he is dancing with…"

"Serena!" Kady screamed.

The whole group quickly turned their attention to the living room where everyone was dancing and sure enough they saw Serena grinding on Nathan while he was looking around the room for someone to bail him out of the uncomfortable situation. Kady quickly ran over to Nathan and grabbed Serena and pushed her away. "Keep your slutty paws of my boyfriend," Kady shrieked.

"Serena," Brooke asked, "what the hell are you doing to Nathan, he is like our brother."

"Not anymore," Tia said as she danced over to all of the commotion.

"What does that even mean?" asked Peyton.

"I told her to stop thinking of Nathan as her brother so she could use him," Tia explained.

"Yeah, now we can be friends with benefits," Serena said.

"What did you do to her this afternoon?" Peyton asked Tia.

"Told her how things work," Tia replied.

"That's not how things work around here," Peyton said.

"Peyton!" screamed Serena, "leave me alone."

"Quit being such a whore and I will," Peyton retorted.

"Should I tell everyone who you had a crush on last year?" threatened Serena.

"Oh my god, you wouldn't?" yelled Peyton.

"Nathan!" yelled Serena. Last year while Kady and Nathan were going out Peyton had admitted to Serena that she had a crush on Nate but not to tell anyone.

"I can't believe you said that," squealed Peyton as she began to cry.

"Peyt, it doesn't matter," Nathan spoke up, "we weren't friends." He quickly pulled his friend into a hug.

"Serena," Kady said, "I think you and your friends should leave, now!"

"Peyton, Brooke, and Nathan," Serena yelled on her way out, "we are over."

"Don't care!" screamed Peyton, she had recovered from the spilling of her secret.

"Except," Serena began, "maybe you, Brooke, I think you have some skank potential."

"Ew," Brooke said, "I think I'll keep my body to myself."

"You never know," Serena said as Carter slammed the door.

"Oh my god," Kady said, "what just happened?"

"Serena just ended our four year friendship," Brooke said solemnly. They had spent almost every weekend together since the second weekend of grade four. They had gotten their first bras together, their first real sleepover, their first boyfriends, they had told each other first after their first kisses, they went through the death of Peyton's mother, they had…, and the list went on and on.

"I saw this coming, but I thought it would be a phase out not a fight," Peyton said quietly as she went and hugged her best friend who was obviously upset.

"I can't believe that just happened?" said Nathan, "you guys were so tight when I met you all, inseparable."

"I know," Kady said looking a both girls with sadness, "you were inseparable."

All of the girls were supposed to sleep over but Brooke and Peyton decided to go to Brooke's. They girls poured through photo albums and shared memories, anyone who saw them would have thought that Serena had died.

A/N 2- Oh my god, I have chills, that is the exact thing that happened to me. My friendship with one of my old best friends ended on Halloween when a new girl moved back and stole her and she went to the bad side. It happened exactly like that. In my friendship there were four of us, a guy and three girls. I'm still friends with the guy but I'm currently falling out with the girl, this story is seriously therapy, remembering us during our ah-mazing years in junior high. Fuck, I still don't get it. The inspiration for Serena she is so messed up, she goes to a different school but I talk to people who are friends with her, we mutual friends somehow, still. After this fight there was so much drama but not right away something happened that sent it over the top that was absolutely stupid, and I'm going to write about. But inspiration for Serena she is so fucked up, like she is always in fights, right now she has two black eyes, because she got punched out at a party because she was caught with another girl's boyfriend. Nice eh? But this storyline from here isn't going to follow my story as well because I have to write Haley and Lucas in, watch out for them in the sixth chapter. Nest chapter some basketball and the reason the friendship ending goes completely over the top. It's dumb! Review, Review, Review, Please, Please, Please.

-Lauren


	5. Fallen

A/N- So I am having a little bit of a writer's block, like I have a couple chapters planned out on paper and but last night I sat down with my notebook and I couldn't think out what should happen. I need an opinion, the guy that inspire Nathan, well, he is a bit of an ass to some girls like cheating on thing, nothing big, but running of with a girl on a trip and making out with her, both had significant other. It was funny, I was wondering if I should have him as a good boy to the girls or the ass one that is easy to write for. So please tell me what you think. I want some more reviews, I don't get why people can't just review. Anyways, I love this story too much not to write it but I would feel better if some people would review. Someone made a comment about Peyton, Brooke, and Nathan's relationship how they should be closer, well I have been best friends with a guy for four years now, when he is dating someone we talk on the phone or msn not really when he is around the girlfriend of the moment, most of his girlfriends hate me because we are so close and he rather keep his girlfriend and I understand so hopefully that is cleared up. And also every chapter has been an event so it's not about their friendship but it is overall, when the story ends it will all tie together. I actually will finish this story; it is my baby, all time favorite. It might go on a slight hiatus after exams are over, because I won't be home all day, but I'll try to update once a week. Read and Review!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything associated with One Tree Hill or any other references made.

Chasing Dreams

Fallen

Chapter Five

Since Halloween things at school had been strange, everyone seemed to be picking sides, and a class that was so united and not mean to each other was split in have because of one fight, school was horrible, people that had been friends since birth weren't talking because they 'couldn't.' The month passed quickly though everyone going through the paces waiting for something big to happen.

It was game night at Daniel Johnston Middle School, the team consisted of all of the guys in grade eight, and both Nathan and Lucas Scott were receiving a lot of attention. There were generations and generations of families in Tree Hill and they all remember the days of Dan Scott, the father of both boys. The gym was filled to capacity, parents along the side wall, most of the girls from the grade sitting on the stage; most of them knew nothing about basketball but they were there to cheer on their favorite players.

"I haven't been to a basketball game in forever," Peyton commented, she was sitting with her friends, Brooke, Kady, Alexis, and Kendra.

"Neither have I," Alexis responded, "not since last year when I was so obsessed with Cole Falcon."

"Ew," Kendra said, Cole Falcon was her brother, most of the girls in her class were obsessed with him last year and that's how Kendra became popular.

"Kenny, he was pretty much on of the hottest guys to ever go to this school," Kady said.

"Yet again, ew,"

"So moving on ladies," Peyton said, "look at that." Peyton was pointing towards Coach Morgan, he was sitting on the bench talking to one of the player's parents and his crack was showing.

"Now that is ew, Kenny," Alexis exclaimed.

"Peyton, how do you even notice that," Brooke said turning away from the hideous sight.

"It's like a car wreck," she began, "not matter how horrific it is, you can't help but look."

"Not the car wreck reason, again," Brooke said shaking her head at her friend, Peyton always used that reason to justify the looking at things she shouldn't be looking at all.

"Look!" Peyton said changing the subject, she was pointing at the three girls that who just had walked into the gym and were approaching them. The three just passed them hitting their backs with their feet.

"Leave us alone," Brooke yelled for the hundredth time, she was sick of Serena, Tia, and Danielle, torturing them and ruining their friendships for them.

"I am so sick of that," Peyton said.

"Why are they even here?" Alexis said looking at the girls and giving the evil eye.

"Serena is going out with Eric, Tia is going out with Chris, and Danielle is still going out with Dustin," Brooke stated.

"Eric is going out with Serena," Alexis said, Eric Down was very much apart of the popular group, he was at one point friends with the bad apples, but Kendra dated him last year and he hadn't gone back to his former group, "that is total group hopping."

"He went from me to that?" Kendra questioned.

"Serena is super gorgeous," Kady said looking at Serena, today she wore a tight black tube top with a blue mesh cover over it and tight, hip hugging jeans.

"Prettier than me?" asked Kendra clearly hurt by Kady.

"You are different kinds of pretty," Kady lied; Serena was possibly the prettiest girl in the class.

"Oh," Kendra said accepting Kady answer.

"Look," Alexis yelled, "it's starting" The gym was filled with noise, Nathan, Lucas, Eric, Mike, and Carter were starting. Their jerseys were royal purple and white the school's colors with the word Jaguar emblazed across the chest of the jersey. And the game began, the play was pretty slow, after the first quarter the Jaguar's were leading fifteen to ten.

"Okay," Coach Morgan said, "you are playing good, Lucas and Nathan pass to each other, I don't care if you hate each other, pass!"

"Okay," Lucas said looking at his brother, "we will."

"Jaguars on three," Coach Morgan said putting his fist in.

"Three, Two, One," the team chanted, "Jaguars." The buzzer rang and the team made their way onto the court.

The second quarter was going good, the Jaguars held their lead and were playing well, but Lucas and Nathan were still not passing to each other, "Nathan, Lucas," Coach screamed, "pass the damn ball." Nathan had possession of the ball and Lucas was wide open.

"Nate," Lucas said waving his hands, "I'm open." Nathan looked at Lucas and passed the ball to Chris. A player from the opposing team intercepted the ball and fast broke it to another on his players and they scored.

"I was fucking open," Lucas screamed as he attacked Nathan.

"Get off of me," Nathan yelled punching Lucas in the face.

"You guys are out of the game," the referee yelled as he pulled the boys apart.

"Why?" they yelled.

"For one thing yelling at me," He said calmly, "and fighting."

"This is stupid," Lucas yelled as he slammed into the change room door, followed by Nathan. Both boys changed and went and sat with their friends.

"I'm having a post-game party!" yelled Kady as the final buzzer rang, the Jaguars had won, fifty six to forty five, "be there at eightish."

Nathan hung back and went to the party with Brooke and Peyton, "So?" Nathan said trying to start some conversation; it had been awhile since they all had hung out just them.

"Why must you fight with Lucas?" Peyton said, she knew that she was starting a fight but she couldn't help it.

"I hate him," Nathan stated coolly.

"Why?" Peyton pressed further.

"Just do," Nathan said, "case closed."

"Whatever," Peyton said, rolling her eyes at Nathan.

"Do you guys want to do something this weekend?" Brooke asked.

"Like?" questioned Nathan.

"Movies?" she replied.

"Sure," Nathan said, "we definitely need to hang out."

"Peyt?" asked Brooke, "you in?"

"Of course," she said smiling.

"Good," Brooke said as they reached Kady's front doorstep. They all had spent so much time at Kady's over the last few months that they just walked in without a knock. Since the fight, the only people that ever came over were Alexis, Carter, Kendra, Shawn, Eric, Brooke, Peyton, and Nathan and sometimes Kylie, Kaitlyn, Tara, and Megan, but everyone preferred they didn't. Alexis and Carter sat in the same chair cuddling, Kendra and Shawn were playing a game of pool while flirting, Kady was in the kitchen and Eric sat alone on the couch. Brooke and Peyton both sat down on either side of Eric and began looking through some magazines sitting on the coffee table, and Nathan joined Kady in the kitchen. Nathan and Kady came into the front room with two bags of chips and two big bottles of pop with several plastic cups.

"Want to watch a movie?" asked Alexis getting up from her chair and grabbed some all dressed chips.

"Sure," Kady said getting up and going to the living room where her big screen TV was. The O'Grady's had a large DVD collection, they had a bit of everything, comedy, romance, horror, action, and adventure. The group decided on the always popular, Lion King.

"We watched this like three months ago," complained Eric.

"So, The Lion King is a classic," Brooke argued, "but I watched it like two days ago."

"Brooke, do you ever get sick of that movie?" Peyton asked.

"Never," she replied.

"Brooke?" Eric said sweetly, "want to play pool or something with your buddy, Eric Down?" "That's right you do," he answered his own question and grabbed Brooke's hand and pulled her into the other room. Brooke just rolled eyes and went with.

"He likes her, you know," Shawn said as soon as the pair left the room.

"No way," Peyton said.

"Yup, he told me the other day," Carter confirmed Shawn.

"She doesn't like him," Peyton told them.

"Why does she flirt with him then?" Carter asked.

"That's just how she is," Peyton said.

"So she is a tease?" Shawn said.

"If you say so," Peyton said, "isn't Eric going out with Serena though?"

"Yup, but he likes Brooke," Shawn said.

"If he likes Brooke, why is he dating Serena?" Peyton asked.

"Serena is a whore," Carter said joining back into the conversation, "and he is a guy."

"Wow, you guys are just selling me on the idea of ever dating any of you," Peyton laughed.

"Not even me, Peyt," Nathan spoke up from the back.

"Nate!" Kady squealed as she slapped him.

"What, Peyt's pretty hot," he replied earning another slap from Kady.

"Natie, how could I have turn down the chance at you," Peyton joked, "sorry Kady, but me and Natie dear having been dating behind your back."

"Funny," Kady said.

"You know I am," Peyton said.

Brooke was kicking Eric's ass at pool, now all she had to do was get that stupid eight ball in a pocket. "I'm going to win," Brooke taunted Eric.

"No your not," Eric said grabbing a bunch of the solids from the pockets and put them on the table, "you have a lot of balls left."

"Eric!" Brooke yelled slapping him across the face.

"I can't believe you did that," Eric said touching his face.

"What's that noise?" asked Brooke, she could here a buzzing noise.

"My cell, it's on the coffee table, answer it for me," Eric said from the other side of the room.

"Hello?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke?"

"Serena?"

"Yeah, why are you answering my boyfriend's phone?"

"He asked me to, we are at Kady's hanging out," Brooke said.

"Oh, where is he?"

"Right here," Brooke replied handing Eric the phone, "it's the bitch that you call your girlfriend." Brooke got up and went to the living room.

"Hey Brookie!" the group said as she entered the room.

"Hyper, much?" she asked.

"No, we just out some important information," Nathan giggled like a little girl.

"What?" she asked.

"Eric likes you more than Serena!" they all yelled as Eric entered the room with Serena still on the phone.

"Did they say you like Brooke?" Serena screamed into the phone.

"So what if I do," Eric said quietly, "we aren't dating because we like each other."

"Yeah I guess," Serena said, "we are good, see you tonight."

"Thanks you guys," Eric said looking a Brooke who was obviously shocked by the information.

A/N- That stupid guy that caused all of that trouble because he liked someone when I was in grade eight was so annoying. Bitch fights! He still likes the person, but he is getting phased out in my story. Anyways review puh-lease. The Haley and Lucas connection is next. Tomorrow that chapter should be up but I'm getting sick so I don't know for sure.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, I THINK YOU GET THE IDEA!

-Lauren


	6. Facing Challenges

A/N- Close no response again but that is my fault because I couldn't help but update sooner rather than later. Here are the beginnings of Haley and Lucas joining the story as more involved characters.

Disclaimer- Don't own anything associated with One Tree Hill or any other references made.

Chasing Dreams

Chapter Six

Facing Challenges

The past couple weeks passed slowly and painfully, with the news that Eric was crushing on Brooke being constantly brought back to attention and Brooke couldn't stand to be around him and if she was it was extremely awkward. Jokes were always being told at expense the pair. Brooke had no intentions of dating anyone at the moment. It was the fourth game of the season and everyone was there watching. Brooke and Peyton sat with Alexis, Kady, and Kendra as they did at all the games.

"You know what?" Alexis said randomly.

"What?" Kendra replied eagerly, Kendra was as wannabe as they come, she hung on every word that Alexis spoke and would never go against her word.

"Lucas," she began, "I think he is hot."

"As in my boyfriend's brother?" said Kady as she raised her eyebrows.

"Yup, like look at him, he is just as hot as Nate," Alexis said as she examined Lucas play.

"Have you forgot about, Carter?" asked Peyton.

"Well, Carter is the hottest guy in the class, no doubt," Alexis said, "but we need some other hot guys and Lucas Scott is definitely hot."

"We are all friends with Nate," Brooke said, "He would kill any of us we ever even considered dating his brother or even said he was hot."

"True," Alexis said thoughtfully.

"Did you hear that?" Kylie Harper asked her sister as she jabbed her in the ribs.

"Lucas Scott is officially considered hot," Kaitlyn said nodding her head.

"Lucas, hot?" questioned Megan Moore as she joined the group with a poutine.

"Yup, Alexis Mackenzie, say so," Tara Pike said adding herself into the conversation. Ever since the sixth grade when it was made obvious that Alexis, Kendra, and Kady were the popular girls in class, Kylie, Kaitlyn, Tara, and Megan copied them. If Kady got her hair cut, they all had similar knock off versions within a month, a new outfit worn by Kendra, copied, and so forth. They group of girls had now taken to copying Brooke and Peyton as they were just as much in the popular group since the fall of their great friendship with Serena.

"The best thing about it," Kylie whispered motioning for the group to get closer, "they all won't date him because of Nathan."

"Oh, that's awesome," Tara said quietly.

"Yeah," the girls said in unison while nodded their heads.

The Jaguars won their game; they were undefeated so far this season. After the game everyone went home and did their homework the day in Social Studies their teacher would be drawing names a major assignment and everyone was excited.

"Please take your seats," Mrs. Anderson called out, it was the first class after lunch and her class was excited for the announcement of who their partner would be. "I have a hat and everyone's name is in it," she said as soon as the students quieted down, "I'll pick a name and they will pick their partner, and since we have an uneven class this year the last three names left in the hat will work together." Mrs. Anderson reached her hand into the hat and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "Serena Hart."

Serena walked to the front of the room and reached in and pulled a piece of paper and quickly unfolded and read it, "Oh my god," she said shaking her head, "my best buddy, Peyton Sawyer."

"Serena," Mrs. A said as reached into the hat, "no need for the rude comments." "Kady O'Grady."

Kady reached in picking Tara Pike. The next name called was Zach Holt who picked Alexis, and the names kept going until there were five names left. "So far we have," Mrs. Anderson said reading her piece of paper, "Serena and Peyton, Kady and Tara, Zach and Alexis, Andrea and Dustin, Kylie and Carter, Shawn and Chris, Kendra and Danielle, Randi and Megan, Kaitlyn and Tia, and Mike and Dylan." "So we have who left?" she asked. Brooke, Nathan, Eric, Haley, and Lucas raised their hands. "Okay," she said looking around the room as she pulled the next name, "Nathan Scott."

Nathan approached the front of the room and placed his hand in the hat hoping and praying to get Brooke's name. Once he retrieved a name and opened and read it and groaned, "Haley James." He looked at Brooke and mouthed sorry. Brooke was stuck with Lucas and Mister I'm obsessed with you, Eric.

"So," Mrs. Anderson said as she wrote down the names of the last two groups, "Brooke, your with Eric and Lucas."

"Believe me I know," Brooke said in a bitter tone.

"No need for the rude remarks, Ms. Davis," Mrs. Anderson said giving a Brooke a look. Brooke just rolled her eyes in response and looked at Peyton for comfort.

"Peyt," Brooke said, "how much does this suck?"

"A lot," Peyton replied, "in the whole entire class there is like five people who we don't want to get partnered with and we all get someone we hate or should hate."

"Five?"

"Tia, Serena, Haley, Eric, and Lucas," Peyton said naming off the names of the people they hate.

"Girls," Mrs. Anderson said as she approached the whispering friends, "stop being negative and join your groups."

"Sure," they replied in unison. Peyton walked to the back of the room where Serena was sitting talking to Tia.

"Serena, we have to get this done," Peyton said with authority, "I don't care how much we may hate each other right now but I need good marks."

"Yes, Peyton, I already know you are an uptight bitch," Serena snarled.

"Mrs. A," Peyton called, "I can't work with her."

"Why not," Mrs. Anderson said confused, Serena was always apart of Peyton's same group.

"We hate each other," Peyton said slowly, it was amazing how teachers had no idea was going on.

"Well, you will have to get over it."

Meanwhile Brooke was demanding her group around, "Eric, whatever is going on between us, the awkwardness is going to end." "Lucas, I can't like you because of Nathan and we are going to get over that too, our goal is a good mark and we are going to achieve that."

"Wow, you are little crazy when you are mad," Eric said as he touched her arm flirty manner.

Brooke quickly pulled her arm away from him, "And you aren't going to touch me, only way this going to work is that we go back to old times when you weren't being stupid and we were friends."

"Okay," Eric said, "calm down."

"Brooke," Lucas spoke up finally, "calm down."

"You guys calm down," Brooke screamed at them.

"Brooke quit screaming," Mrs. Anderson said as she approached the back of the room, "what is wrong?"

"Well, my group sucks, my best friend's worst enemy and a stupid guy that had to ruin our friendship and he is dating my former best friend," Brooke broke down.

"Brooke, you are thirteen years old, you don't have this much drama and you need to calm down," Mrs. Anderson said.

"Okay," Brooke said exhaling slowly.

"Good," they all said in response.

"So Nathan, I know that we aren't friends but this will be fun," Haley said quietly.

"Yeah, but we will be fine," Nathan said looking at Haley; he had never noticed how pretty she was. Haley had mid-back length auburn hair that a natural wave to it and deep brown eyes.

"Good, so what should we do our project on?" she asked sweetly, but didn't sound artificial.

For the next week the groups all work on their projects at school and after school causing some tension throughout the class. The little system of cliques was failing as the groups became friends and hung with each other, the only case this wasn't true was with Peyton and Serena. Their emotional wounds were deep from their friendship ending fight. Kady O'Grady and Lucas Scott were becoming jealous of Haley and Nathan's blossoming friendship. Kady was sitting in her room alone wondering what she should do it was Friday night and she decided to have a get together, they all hadn't hung out ever since this project had started. She picked up the phone and called Alexis first. "Hey Lexie, want to come over," she asked as soon as her friend answered.

"Sure," Alexis replied, "when?"

"Right now, invite the guys," Kady instructed, "I'll call Nate though."

"Done, we will be over in a half an hour."

Next she called Nathan, "Natie," she whined into the phone.

"Kady?" he asked.

"Yeah, want to come over, everyone is," Kady continued to whine.

"Sure, but Haley is here right now," Nathan said, "Can she come?"

"Whatever, as long as you come," Kady said hanging up the phone.

Kady sat there in silence, why was her boyfriend practically living with Haley. She grabbed the phone again and called Peyton.

"Hello?" answered Peyton.

"Peyt, Brooke around?"

"Nope, she is with Eric and Lucas," Peyton said.

"Oh, anyways, want to come to my house tonight for a get together?"

"Sure," Peyton replied, "be there in a bit."

"Good," Kady said as she hung up the phone and quickly hit Alexis' number into the key pad. "Sexy Lexie," she chirped as Alexis picked up her cell.

"Yeah Kady?" she replied.

"Did you call Eric?"

"Sure did, Brooke and Lucas are coming too," Alexis replied.

"Okay, where are you?" Kady asked.

"Almost there, see ya," Alexis said as she flipped her phone shut.

Everyone showed up with in an half an hour and everyone was hanging out and talking. Peyton, Brooke, Shawn, Eric, and Lucas sat around the kitchen table playing cards and Lucas and Brooke were giggling and behaving suspiciously flirty. Alexis and Carter sat in their typical chair making out as usual. Nathan and Haley sitting on the window seat laughing. Kady sat on the coach with Kendra watching Dawson's Creek.

"Kady," Kendra said waving her hand in front of her face, "nothing is going on between with them."

"Yeah right," Kady said, unconvinced by her friends attempts to make her happy with her relationship.

"Why would Nathan pass you up for is worst enemy's best friend?" Kendra explained.

"Because how do not know that Haley is some whore or some sort?" Kady said.

"Kady, do you realize how dumb you sound?"

"Ugh, shut up, Kenny," Kady said, "I want to rant and you're not helping."

"Why don't you tell him you want to spend more time together," Kendra said logically.

"Kenny," Kady smiled, her eyes suddenly sparkling, "I will give him a choice, Haley or me." Kady got up off the couch and walked towards the window to where they were sitting.

"Kady!" called Kendra, "I didn't mean that."

"Nathan," Kady said, "can we talk?"

"Sure," Nathan said standing and quickly saying later to Haley who went and joined Kendra on the couch. Kady and Nathan made their way up to Kady's room and sat down on her bed.

"Nathan, I don't like how much time you are spending with Haley," Kady said as calmly as she could.

"Kate," Nathan began to explain, "It's the project, and you are spending time with Tara."

"Not enjoying it like you are with Haley," Kady said quietly, "I just don't get it, you're supposed to hate it, like she is Lucas' best friend, you should hate her."

"Haley and I just get along," Nathan said touching Kady's arm, "we connect."

"Don't we connect?" Kady said as she began to cry.

"We do, but Haley is more like Peyton and Brooke," Nathan explained, "you don't get all jealous over them."

"You became friends with them through me," Kady said, "I introduced you."

"How does that make a difference?"

"It just does," Kady said stubbornly, "you like her don't you?"

"Me and Haley are just friends," Nathan argued.

"It's me or her?" Kady challenged, "It's your choice."

"Kady!" exclaimed Nathan, "honestly, you don't trust me what so ever do you?"

"Actually, I don't really," Kady replied truthfully.

"Why not?" asked Nathan.

"Just don't," Kady said.

"Whatever, Kady," Nathan said, "if you don't trust me, we shouldn't be going out, and it's not like this is the first time we broke up."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"You gave me the ultimatum," Nathan said as he got up and left the room as Kady cried. Nathan went down the stairs and went and told Alexis that Kady and he had just broken up and she probably needed to talk to someone. Nathan went to the table where they all were still playing cards and Haley and Kendra had joined.

"Can I play?" Nathan asked Brooke who he was standing behind.

"Me too," asked Carter who now joined the group since Alexis was upstairs.

"Sure, where is Kady and Lexie?" asked Peyton.

"Lexie is with Kady," Carter said, "Natie just broke Kady's little heart, again."

"Thanks, Carter," Nathan said giving his friend a pat on the back, "real helpful."

"Nate!" exclaimed Brooke, "why?"

"She doesn't trust me," Nathan explained.

"Why?" Brooke pressed further.

"Haley," Nathan replied simply.

"This was my fault?" Haley spoke up from the other end of the table.

"No, I broke up with her because she said didn't trust me, and trust has nothing to do with you Hales," Nathan explained, "Can we move on?"

"Kind of hard considering we are in her house and half of us wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," Peyton said looking around, Brooke, Haley, Lucas, and herself wouldn't ever had been in this house if Kady and Nathan hadn't been dating.

"Peyt, you know just as well as I do, that you and Kady as sick as it sounds are friends," Nathan smiled.

"Shut up," she said standing up giving her friend a big hug.

Kady and Alexis eventually joined them all downstairs, Nathan and Kady gave each other the evil eye all night, especially Kady since Nathan was sitting beside Haley and they were joking around. Around one in the morning, Kady's parents came home to a house-full of children and half of them being guys, and imagine their surprise.

"Kady?" yelled Mr. O'Grady as he entered the kitchen of teenagers, "what are Nathan, Carter, Shawn, Eric, and this other young man doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Um, leaving?" Kady said quietly as she motioned the guys to get up and leave.

"Good answer," he replied, "what am I supposed to say to their parents when they ask why their sons were at my house until one in the morning with a house-full of girls."

"That they were supervised," Kady improvised.

"Okay, so maybe we shouldn't leave you alone but," he continued.

"I should be more responsible," Kady interrupted, "I have heard it before."

"Okay," Mr. O'Grady said, "go say good-bye to your friends."

"Can we walk them home, please," Kady whined.

"Okay, take your cell though," instructed Mr. O'Grady

"Hey guys, wait up," yelled Kady as the group of girls got up from the table, "we are walking you all home."

The group coat their coats and mitts and such on and went outside, it was snowing.

"The first Christmas snow!" shrieked Brooke as she bent down and grabbed a hand full and stuffed it down Lucas' shirt.

"Brooke!" he yelled chasing after her with a hand full of snow.

"Snow fight!" yelled Carter as he shoved Eric down and covered him in snow.

The group of kids ran and ran throwing snow at each other and causing a great deal of noise. They made their way to the park which Shawn lived next door to and to their surprise there was Serena, Tia, Danielle, Dylan, Chris, and Dustin.

"Look," Tia said pointing to the group as they approached them, "isn't that nice, a perfect little group of friends."

"When is this going to end?" Peyton screamed as loudly as she could, "it's stupid, so what if we aren't friends anymore, Serena, who cares it's over with, Brooke and I cried over it and all you ever do is insult us and be cruel."

"So, I don't give a fuck," Serena yelled, "you guys go and cry some more, I'm glad I'm hurting you, you guys never let me into your little group, you are a bunch snobby popular fucking bitches, and boyfriend stealers." "Hi Eric, I thought you had to work on your project dear old Brookie?"

"Serena, I don't like Eric, we are just friends and that's all we have ever been and ever will be, I don't like Eric other than a friend so you can have, but I hope he won't take you!" screamed Brooke.

"This is a never ending argument and there is no need to have it again," Peyton said sensibly and began to walk towards Shawn's house, Everyone followed giving a Serena once last evil glance Brooke caught up with everyone else.

"Shawn?"

"What," he said turning his head to the doorway of his house, both of his parents's stood there in the housecoats.

"You do realize it's the middle of the night and we could hear you yelling in the back and I'm sure others could too," Mrs. Harris said angrily.

"Yes, the O'Grady's kicked us out, just us guys, and the girls are walking us home and it's snowing so it's get and yeah, I know it's like two in the morning now so I'm coming in and going to be," Shawn rambled.

"Good choice," Mr. Harris said, quickly waving to the other teenagers on the street and closing the door.

"So that was great," Peyton said, "whose next?"

"Carter," Alexis said, pointing down the street a bit where Carter's house was.

"Okay," Peyton said, "lead the way!"

The group began marching down the street, stopping every once and awhile to throw some snow at one another. Still making a lot of noise causing for people to wake up and go to their windows, but once they saw the sight of the cheerful teenagers, they just watched remembering their days as a teen in Tree Hill. After they dropped off Carter they dropped off Eric and the next house was Nathan, but everyone was wondering, why Lucas and Nathan weren't fighting. All the ingredients were there for a great fight, Brooke was obviously flirting with Lucas, Haley indirectly caused Kady and Nathan's breakup because Kady thought there was something going on between them, and Lucas just spent the entire evening with Nathan's friends. "So why haven't you two been fighting all night?" Kendra asked, figuring this would be the last time to ask.

"I don't really know," answered Nathan, he looked at Lucas who was walked beside Kady and Brooke; Nathan felt nothing, no anger, nothing. There Lucas was with his just recent ex-girlfriend and one of his best friends, he didn't care.

"Well, it's never me who starts the fights," Lucas stated, "Nathan apparently didn't feel like fighting tonight so I'm glad." "Seriously Nate, I don't know why you hate me because I could careless."

"I know my dad watches you play, I hate that, I hate that you actually like basketball because you never got trapped with him, I hate…" Nathan said.

"What else to hate about me, Nathan Scott," interrupted Dan Scott who was now standing in the middle of his front yard.

"Dad!" exclaimed Nathan.

"Why are you out so late with him," Dan accused pointing towards Lucas who was now standing close to Nathan.

"Because we were," Nathan said, "Luke and I are buds now."

"Oh, we will see how that will last," Dan said convinced.

"We'll see," Nathan said.

"Come in," Dan demanded, "now!"

"Nate, hold up," Kady yelled as she ran up to Nathan. "Natie, I hope we are good, because I love hanging out in this group and won't be the same without you."

"Kady, we are fine, it's grade eight, dating is really serious, it's basically a really good friend, and we'll stay that way," Nathan said, "call me when you have another one of infamous gathers."

"Well do," Kady replied giving Nathan a hug.

"Night everyone," Nathan yelled for one last time, "Haley, see you tomorrow to work on the project, meet me here at like twelve."

"Okay," Haley yelled back in response, "tomorrow."

"Night," rest of the group yelled.

"So Lucas, where do you live?" asked Kady.

"On the other side of town," Lucas said.

"He's lying," Haley spoke up, "he lives on the same street as you Kady,"

"Thanks," Lucas said tackling his friend.

"No problem."

Once they reached Lucas' house they could see that the lights were on in the kitchen, you could see a woman standing in the window waiting for her son to come home. "So you guys, I'm going to be in a lot of shit so I'll see you later," Lucas said glancing up at the window, "Brooke you guys will probably have to come over here, but I will call you."

"Okay," Brooke said, "night Lucas."

"Night, Lucas," everyone chanted.

"Yeah, night," Lucas replied as he made is way on the front porch and opened the door.

"Lucas?" asked a worried voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Lucas said quietly as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Where have you been?"

"Kady O'Grady's," Lucas said.

"With?" asked Karen.

"A lot of people," Lucas said.

"Who?" repeated Karen. Lucas was a good boy, he never got in trouble and never once stayed out late, especially at Kady O'Grady's, everyone knew the O'Grady's and Kady was obviously popular and Lucas was definitely not.

"Um," Lucas said racking his brain for names, "Carter McCrae, Eric Down, Shawn Harris, Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis, Lexie Mackenzie, Kendra Falcon, our Haley, and Nathan."

"Nathan as in," Karen began.

"Scott," Lucas finished, "that's the one."

"Lucas sorry of this sounds bad, but those are the popular kids, why were you with them," Karen said hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"I was with Brooke and Eric, because of the project and Kady invited everyone over," Lucas explained.

"How did Haley get invited?"

"She is Nate's partner."

"Oh," Karen said, "Luke as you probably assumed you are grounded and if you need to work on your project they have to come over here."

"Okay," Lucas said getting up from the table and going to his room.

At the O'Grady residence the girl were all having a sleep-over, even Haley. They all had gotten blankets and sleeping bags and were in the pajamas completely asleep as the Lion King played.

A/N- Without a doubt the longest chapter I have ever written, I started last night and finished this morning. I don't know what the weather is like in North Carolina but I don't care, I love snow and there is snow and it's almost Christmas, I love Christmas it's my favorite holiday and the snow and the fights, I love it. That's the last chapter that I have planned so it might be a little while before I figure out whats happening with the story. Lucas and Haley official added to the opening credits, please review, it makes a difference.

-Lauren

See that button,

Right there,

Hit it,  
And say something,

Naughty or Nice,

Laura369

Doesn't Care,

She loves all reviews,

Except maybe the really MEAN ones,

So Hit It!


	7. Possibilities

A/N- No response:( Well almost. So last night's episode but me in such a good even though OTH's future is more limbo than it has ever been, along with pretty much everything else I love watching. I am very mad about the merging. The episode yesterday was so great, it was feel good one, I couldn't stop laughing, and I never laugh that hard in One Tree Hill, Keith, I love sarcastic humor. One Tree Hill officially has the most misleading previews; for one thing they use the same "he doesn't deserve to die for that" again and again. But next week's preview looks good and actually goes with the episode. Routh (Rachel and Mouth) can you say ew? Gross!

I love One Tree Hill but I'm scared. As you probably have figured I'm a huge Brucas fan and I have been looking on so many boards and they are so-anti Brucas. They don't know what they are missing. Anyways, let's get on with the chapter. I got the inspiration from last night's episode, I had no idea what do next and I was looking at my outline, the original one I made that basically outlined everything that had gone on in grade eight and I saw this thing that happened and with last night's show I was like this is going to work.

Chasing Dreams

Chapter Seven

Possibilities

On January 6th everyone returned from their vacations and was sitting in the classroom, all in new outfits and chatter was heard throughout the room. No one had seen much of each other all of vacations in various places and groundings that lasted through the holidays. Their projects had been due on the last day before Christmas break, but were to be presented today. Mr. Ward, their science teacher entered the room, "Students," he simply said, he was the vice-principal and everyone with the exception of a few people respected him. "You guys know how after this school most of you go to St. Joseph's or THHS for the tenth grade," he began, "well last year a couple people left after grade eight and that's not good for the school we were wondering if any of you were considering that option."

Brooke raised her hand and quickly said, "You mean leave here a year early and go to Tree Hill High School?"

"Yes," he replied, "are you considering that option?"

"I am taking that option," Brooke said, "I have the papers and I'm applying."

"Really," Mr. Ward said nodding his head and looking around the room for others.

"I'm leaving too," Nathan spoke up, "basketball."

"Me too," Peyton spoke up.

"We are too," said the group of Tara, Kylie, Kaitlyn, and Megan.

"I'm thinking about," Haley said looking at Nathan.

"Me too," Lucas said.

Mr. Ward quickly counted the people that had spoken up, there were nine of them. He was worried about two or three leaving, that was going to hard enough on the school. The public system hard some major problems a few years back and hard decided to start in grade nine rather than ten. Daniel Johnston Middle had decided to continue to go up to grade nine because so many of their students would then decide to go the Catholic route and go to St. Joseph's. "You guys do realize the benefits of staying here?" asked Mr. Ward.

"I realize the benefits of leaving," Brooke said. Two years ago when the old homeroom grade nine teacher had gotten a job at THHS, he was a great teacher, her and her parents decided that it would be to her advantage to go THHS a year early, when everyone else from the other schools went.

"Small schools offer many things that large schools don't," Mr. Ward explained.

"Such as," Peyton spoke up so Brooke won't have to take all of the heat.

"All of the teachers know you already, it's a very stable environment," Mr. Ward preached.

"We have to move on sometime, we have all been babied way too long," Brooke argued.

"You guys have no idea what you are talking about," Mr. Ward said starting to get angry.

"It's our decision, do you think it is an easy one to make," Brooke said angrily, "we are choosing to leave some of our best friends, leave this comfort zone and actually venture out of the group of people that we have been secure in since we were in kindergarten, personally I'm over this little fake world we have made for ourselves, so now mind your own business and let us make the decision we think are best for us."

"Brooke!" yelled Mr. Ward, "you can never talk to me like that."

"I just did," Brooke responded cockily.

"Go see Mrs. Kentwood," Mr. Ward smirked, "now!"

"Whatever, I will tell her the same thing," Brooke said as she got out of her desk and walked to the door. Brooke never got in trouble she was a good girl to the core, she never yelled except to her parents, and now, Serena. She had never been to Mrs. Kentwood's office unless it was for some award or something about her parents. As she began walking down the hallway, she could hear Mr. Ward to continue to yell at the class, she could hear pieces of the rant, anyone want to join her, do you have any respect, do have school pride, then she heard the sound of a slamming door. Brooke whipped around to face Lucas. "Lucas?"

"Yeah, my mom and I decided a long time ago to leave this school and go to high school when we should," Lucas explained.

"I know!"

"I know they want the money and everything," Lucas sad, "but what about what we want."

"I know," squealed Brooke again, someone actually knew what she was talking about.

"This is so stupid," Lucas mumbled.

"I know," Brooke said, "like why should we get in trouble all we did was answer his question, we won't get in trouble anyways, as soon as she sees it is me, we'll be fine."

"It is kind of pathetic how secure you are with your parent's position with the school."

"Well," Brooke said, how could she explain being a spoiled, given everything, little princess."

"Have nothing to say to that," Lucas laughed as he gave her a slap on the back.

"Another reason to leave this school," she said returning the slap on the back. The two got to the front office and the secretary had already been alerted to the arrival of the pair.

"Lucas Scott? Brooke Davies?" she asked. The pair just nodded their heads in response. "She'll take you now, together."

"Okay," Brooke responded grabbing Lucas' arm and leading him into the office. Once inside the small office Lucas sat down in the chair in front of Mrs. Kentwood's desk and Brooke took the arm of the chair. Mrs. Kentwood's back was turned looking at her computer. Mrs. Kentwood was reading an email that Mr. Ward at sent her stating the incident that Lucas and Brooke were involved in.

"Brooke, Lucas," she began, "I don't know where to start." Brooke Davis, the top student in her class, never got in trouble and Lucas Scott, another honors student, who also never got in trouble. Brooke's grades had been dropping though, although she still achieved some of the top marks in her classes. Lucas as far as she could see was behaving completely normal.

"Aren't you going to ask what happened?" Brooke asked.

"I know what happened; Mr. Ward sent me an email."

"What happened then?" Lucas said.

"You both yelled at Mr. Ward for no reason," said Mrs. Kentwood.

"He was questioning our decisions," Brooke said, she could feel the anger building back up inside her.

"Brooke, control yourself!" Mrs. Kentwood demanded.

"Oh my god," Brooke said, "all we said is that we were considering going to THHS next year rather than here. It's not a big deal."

"Lucas, do you have anything to say?" asked Mrs. Kentwood.

"Brooke has it covered."

"Thank-you Luke," Brooke said.

"No problem," Lucas laughed.

"Brooke, do you have any problems going on at home," asked Mrs. Kentwood.

"No!"

"Why have your grades been dropping then?"

"Because this year has been hell compared to my cake walk that has been so far," Brooke said, "I ended a four year friendship, half of the class hates me because of it, stupid guys being stupid causing more drama with that stupid girl, my classes getting harder, and this school being so cake walk for the last seven or so years I have never had any good study habits formed, and pretty much everything sucks." Brooke had broken down; she broke down in front of Lucas and Mrs. Kentwood. She never broke down in front of anyone, not even Peyton.

"Brooke, you need something better to whine about," Mrs. Kentwood said rudely, "as far as I know you have been spending day and night with Kady O'Grady and Alexis Mackenzie and I know for a fact those are the most popular girls in school, and your best friends with Nathan Scott, and as far as I can see those are the major changes in your life, possibly being the change in personality."

"Oh my god," Brooke screamed, "I know what my own problems are, don't tell me what they are, and if you want to know that change in my life, it's Tia Brown, she is bad influence and Serena, my former best friend, is now her best friend and they enjoy making my life hell."

"I think you have been going out too much and that's the reason for your changes," Mrs. Kentwood said, sticking to her theories.

"I can't believe you don't believe me," Brooke said, shaking her head slowly, "Lucas, tell her what happened the last time we hung out, you know before Christmas when we were at the park in the middle of the night." Brooke had to add in that last bit, she couldn't believe that the principal had no idea what was going on.

"When Serena and Tia were screaming at you about Eric," Lucas questioned.

"That's all," Brooke said sweetly.

"Brooke, I don't agree with your reasoning for her change in behavior," Mrs. Kentwood said, "but I know you screamed at me and Mr. Ward and I'm giving both of you three day suspensions."

"What," yelled Brooke, "Lucas doesn't deserve anything for this, I yelled at you."

"He yelled at Mr. Ward," She replied, "you can leave." Mrs. Kentwood dismissed them and called both of their parents. Lucas and Brooke made their way back to the classroom to grab their and stuff and leave.

"Sorry Luke," Brooke apologized, "I didn't mean to get you into trouble too."

"Its okay, Mrs. Kentwood was being a bitch," Lucas said. Lucas had always seen Brooke as this tough, beautiful girl, who showed zero emotion in front of people and now he saw a totally different girl, a girl who was scared and hurt by everything that had happened in the first four months of school. Lucas stole a quick look at Brooke she looked like she was about to cry; he pulled her into a hug, and whispered, "It's okay."

"I never get in trouble, I never do anything wrong," she cried.

"Brooke, its okay, it will be fine," he said in a soothing voice.

"Yeah," she said separating herself from Lucas and tucked her hair behind her ears and continued walking towards the classroom. They slowly opened the door and looked at their classmates, who were eager for information, Brooke went to her desk and quickly wrote a note and grabbed her books and as she left the folded piece of paper on Peyton's desk. Once outside the classroom again, Brooke asked, "Want to go to your house, or your mom's café? I don't want to be alone; my parents are out of town again."

"My mom is going to be pissed at me, but she likes you so she won't mind," Lucas said, "she might be able to give some advice on how to deal with bitchy girls." Brooke laughed and opened her door to her locker and got rest of her stuff.

"Nate," Peyton whispered, "read this." Peyton handed the note that Brooke had left her. Nathan quickly read the note; it was the short version of what happened in the office.

"They got suspended!" exclaimed Nathan.

"I know," Peyton whispered, "and the fact that Mrs. Kentwood made Brooke cry and doesn't believe her that she is a little messed up from Serena."

"I know," Nathan said as the bell rang, it was mid-morning break.

"Nate," Haley called, "what happened to them, I know Brooke gave Peyton a note."

"They got suspended," Nathan explained.

"Why?"

"Brooke yelled at Mrs. Kentwood in the office and she just suspended Lucas because she could," Peyton joined in.

"Nice," Haley said, "like why?"

"Mrs. Kentwood was being a bitch according to Brooke." Peyton said.

"Girls, quit talking about things you don't know about unless you want to join your friends at home," Mrs. Kentwood said approaching the group. She had come down to explain the situation to Mr. Ward personally.

"Whatever," Haley muttered.

The rest of the day went by quickly, everyone was gossiping about Brooke and Lucas, one of the popular ones was that they did it on purpose so they could spend the next few days together alone. Peyton, Nathan, and Haley joined Brooke and Lucas at Karen's Café after school. They at one point enemies were a fast pace were becoming a new group of friends.

A/N 2- So Nathan is going to something stupid in the next chapter, I thought about leaving it out but I think it is important. I don't really know how it had affected our friendship when my Nathan inspiration did it, but it did something. One part of it being our closeness but the other part it I'm not sure it had to have affected somehow because it was absolutely stupid. Anyways the next chapter is the next trip in grade eight, it was so fun. I'm going to have them travel far, even though when I did it wasn't but this going be a fun chapter and likely long.

-Lauren

Hit the review button,

PUH-LEASE!


	8. The Mistakes He'll Make

A/N- Thanks for the two reviews. I am sure you all are getting sick of my bitching so I'm not going to do it anymore. Thank you Kelsey for the review, I like to thank my reviewers but since yours was not signed I need to thank you here. I totally smiled when I read it. I loved the whole opening sequence of that episode, which is totally playing in my family room right now so I can listen to it while I type. Nathan is okay but he pulls something absolutely stupid, my friends Noah and Natasha, other two members of my group that inspires this one, I told them about the story so now they are helping. Okay when I began this author's note _I've Got Dreams to Remember_ had just began and got occupied with reading fan fiction that it is now just before they win the basketball game. Nice eh? Okay, totally went and watched the end of it. I put on the one where Nathan gets into the car accident. I love that one! I don't Brooke's parents' names so I made them up.

Chasing Dreams

Chapter Eight

The Mistakes He'll Make

Brooke sat in a comfortable plane seat next to the window. It had been a week since her suspension, and now she was on her way to British Columbia, Canada to go skiing. Brooke and Lucas' trip was supposed to be taken away but the only way this trip would have been possible was with the large donations made towards the trip by Sheryl and Lawrence Davis and Dan and Deborah Scott. They were almost at the Calgary Airport, once in Calgary they had rented bus which they would take to Fernie Resort in British Columbia. They plane landed at about eleven in morning. They exited the plane and made their way to the baggage. The Calgary Airport was much different from their airport. Calgary was famous for its rodeo held in July and the airport showcased this. The workers wore red vests and the red cowboy hats and there were cows and horses everywhere. There were many other teens around, similar styles to the teens of Tree Hill, but slightly different, you could tell there were 'hick' towns around and they were in cowboy country.

"What's with the cowboy stuff?" Brooke asked, as she looked around wrinkling her nose.

"Calgary Stampede, it's a famous event if you rodeo," Haley explained.

"Oh," Brooke replied. She linked arms with Peyton and eventually there was a large chained formed with Haley, Alexis, Kady, and Kendra.

"Girls!" yelled Mrs. Kentwood, "quit misbehaving, and come along."

"Ugh, I'm so sick of this," Brooke exclaimed, Mrs. Kentwood was still on her case and the teachers hadn't let go of the idea of trying to keep everyone at their school.

"Brooke," Peyton said calmly, "just ignore her."

"Look!" exclaimed Kady pointing at a group of guys, "they are hot." Peyton was the first to shift her eyes towards the guys, who had noticed Kady's loud realization. They group of three guys approached them.

"Hey," the first guy said, he had blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey," replied Kady, "where are you all from?"

"Here," the second guy replied, he also had blonde hair but he had green eyes, "I'm Justin by the way. And that's Logan," pointing to the first guy, "and that is Nathan," pointing to the third guy he had dark hair and eyes.

"We have a friend named Nathan," Kendra said.

"Where is Nate?" Brooke asked looking around, Carter, Eric, Shawn, and Lucas were there but Nathan was missing, "Hmm, I wonder where he went."

"Aren't you guys going to tell us you names," asked Logan.

"Sorry," Peyton said. "Brooke, Kendra, Carter, Alexis, Kady, Eric, Haley, Shawn, and Lucas," she continued as she pointed to each person. "And I'm Peyton."

"I leave you alone for two seconds, and meet some random guys," Nathan joked as he rejoined the group. He looked at the guys and then draped his arms around Kady and Haley, "Trying to steal my girls?"

"No," Nathan finally spoke up, "we're sorry."

"I wasn't serious, Kady's my ex for one thing you can have her," Nathan said, receiving a punch from Kady.

"Oh, good," replied Nathan.

"So what are your names?" asked Nathan Scott.

"I'm Logan and this is Justin and Nathan."

"I'm Nathan too," Nathan replied.

"Grade eights, are you trying to give me a heart attack," yelled Mrs. Kentwood, "talking to strangers, my god."

"Coming," responded Kady, shooting the other boys a quick look and mouthed sorry. Kady lead the group to Mrs. Kentwood who then told them to board the bus and they would be on their way. Brooke and Peyton sat together and Nathan was sitting by himself behind them, both Peyton and Brooke feel asleep as they watched the mountains go by. They woke to the noise of flirtatious laughter behind them, they turned to see Tia and Nathan laughing there heads off.

"Nice choice, Nate," mumbled Peyton, "way to go for people that hate us."

"Looks like the bitches are up," Tia said noticing the pair of eyes looking evilly between the seats, "see you later, Nate."

"Nate!" Brooke quietly yelled when Tia was out of ear shot, "what the fuck is that?"

"Well, I kind of like Tia," Nathan said quietly waiting to be hit.

"What?" Peyton yelled for everyone to hear. "What happened to liking Haley?" Peyton asked quietly, "I thought you liked her."

"Huh, I never said I liked Haley," Nathan replied confused, "me and Hales are just friends."

"Doesn't seem like it," Brooke giggled.

"Brooke, if Haley and I are flirting," Nathan smiled, "you and Lucas are flirting too."

"Okay you win," Brooke said letting Nathan know he hit a nerve, "but why Tia?"

"She's ha…" Nathan began.

"Don't give us that she's hot and I'm a guy line," Peyton interrupted.

"I don't know what to say then," Nathan said raising his eyebrows.

"Ew," Brooke said, grabbing Peyton and moving up next to Kady and Kendra. Brooke and Peyton quickly explained what Nathan had just told them.

"Ew," Kady responded.

"Everyone, we will be arriving in ten minutes, so start gathering your stuff," Mr. Simpson spoke over the intercom. Noise was heard throughout the bus and by the time they arrived they had all of their stuff gathered. "Same groups as the hike," Mr. Simpson said, "I'll give you all a sheet with everyone's room number." Peyton exited the bus and lost Brooke along the way, but she had a sheet and she, Brooke, Alexis, Randi, Kady, and Haley were staying on the third floor in room 396. Peyton got in the elevator and hit the third button and went to the room. When she entered the room, it was amazing, the furnishing was all wooden and looked like it should be in a cabin, there were two bedrooms, one with two twin beds and the other with two sets of bunk beds, and she quickly claimed the two twins for her and Brooke.

"Whose here?" asked Kady as she and Alexis entered the room.

"Peyton!" yelled Peyton from the bedroom.

"Oh, where are we sleeping?" Alexis asked going into the room that Peyton was in.

"There are bunk beds in the other room," Peyton explained, "Brooke and I claim this room."

"Okay," Alexis replied.

"Really Lexie, you going to let me win just like that?"

"I don't care," Alexis replied.

"Cool."

"Peyt," Brooke whined entering the room with Haley and Randi in tow, "why did you ditch me."

"I got us the best room," Peyton replied simply.

"I love you, roommate!" Brooke said jumping on to her best friend.

"Thought you might say that," Peyton laughed.

The girls continued to investigate rest of the room, Brooke reached for a door handle and opened the door at the same time Lucas was opening the door behind that door, revealing that they had adjoining rooms. "Luke," Brooke said jumping and hugging him, "this place is awesome."

"Calm down Brooke," Lucas said setting Brooke down.

"Guys," Brooke screamed, "we have adjoining rooms with the guys, our guys, will some of them."

"Which guys," replied Alexis from the bathroom, "Nathan, Lucas, Carter, and that loner guy."

"Mike," Peyton said coming and looking into the room. "Mrs. Kentwood hates you two, and she puts us all in adjoining rooms," Peyton said shaking her head, "that makes sense."

"This is so different than last time," Nathan said walking into the girls' room, "last time on your trip half of us hated each other."

"And now we don't," squealed Brooke.

"Girls," Mrs. Anderson said from the other side of the door, "are there boys in there?"

"Get in here," whispered Haley, pulling Lucas, Carter, and Nathan into the room and closed the door, "we don't want them to realize the adjoining rooms."

"Yes," replied Haley.

"Let me in," asked Mrs. Anderson. Haley walked over and opened the door as the girls and guys sat down in various positions. Mrs. Anderson walked around checking things out, "now girls they guys have to be out of here by seven, which is in a hour, and there can never be only one guy and one girl in here."

"Okay," replied Kady.

"Good," Mrs. Anderson, "we all understands each other."

"We aren't the ones you should be worried about though," Randi said coming in from the bunk bed room, "Tia and Serena are the sluts."

"Okay, Randi," Mrs. Anderson said, "I'll take that into account."

"Good," Randi replied leaving the room again. They all hung out until a little past nine, and then went to there own rooms, leaving the adjoining door open. At ten, Mrs. Kentwood came and made sure everyone was in bed and they all were, they may like to talk a lot but wanted to be full of energy for the morning.

The next morning came quickly. They all decided to go out together even though they used different styles, Nathan, Carter, Brooke, Alexis, Kady, and Lucas all snowboarded, and Peyton, Haley, Eric, Kendra, and Shawn all skied. They all skied the easy stuff in the morning and then went to the lodge for lunch at one and Tia and Serena were also there, Nathan left with them to go and board some harder stuff.

"Why is he liking Tia," Haley whined, "I thought we had something almost going on."

"So did everyone else," Peyton said.

"He gave us the, I'm a guy and she's hot line," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Well, if he gave that line, he doesn't actually like her he just want something," Shawn explained, "if that's any better."

"Not really," Haley half smiled "thanks for trying."

"Okay, mid off stupid Nate head," Kady said, "let's go back out."

"Okay," Eric said getting up from the table and putting his jacket on; everyone else followed his lead. They went out on the hill until about four when the lifts closed.

"Let's go check out the village," Peyton said. They all were just sitting there watching hockey, "This is boring."

"Good idea," Brooke said coming from the bathroom where she had been straightening her hair and touching up her make-up, "we should find Nate and ask him to come."

"Okay, that's a good idea," Lucas said not moving his eyes from the TV.

"Someone, call him," demanded Brooke.

"I'll do it," Haley said grabbing her phone from the kitchen counter. After a minute she sat down her phone, "Brooke, I got voicemail."

"Let's look for him then," Brooke said as she walked into the living room and stood in front of the TV, "it will be fun."

"Brooke, move!" yelled the guys, "sorry, no." She bent down and hit the power button. They all finally removed their butts from the couch and but their jackets on. They searched everywhere; they went to everyone's rooms, the lobby, the village, and the restaurants, everywhere they couldn't find him. They returned to the room and the adjoining door was closed, so Carter went and opened it, the lights were on.

"Nathan?" Carter called, "are you here?"

"Yeah, but don't come in," yelled Nathan from one of the bedrooms.

"Who you with?" asked Carter nodding his head and raising his eyebrows.

"No one," Nathan called back.

"Yeah right," Carter said opening the door.

"Carter!" Sitting on the end of the bed together, her legs over his, they obviously had been making out, there was Serena.

"Hey Carter," Serena said.

"Serena!"

"Nathan!" yelled Peyton. Everyone had now joined Carter at the entrance of the room.

"Serena," Eric asked, "you do realize we are still dating, right?"

"Yup, do you think this is the first time, I have cheated on you," Serena said, "even though, making out is barely cheating." Serena got up and left the room without another word.

"Nathan, we thought Tia was bad and then you go and make out with Serena," Peyton yelled at him.

"Seriously, stop trying to control my life," Nathan responded.

"Stop doing stupid shit and we might," Brooke added.

"Whatever, I'm sorry it was stupid," Nathan said falling back onto his back.

"Whatever, I'll see you in the morning," Peyton said. They went and watched some more hockey games but the tension in the room was horrible and everyone went to bed early since they had to catch a plane in the morning. The next morning, everyone slept on the way to Calgary and by the time they boarded the plane, Peyton and Brooke were ready to talk to Nathan. Brooke took the outer and seat and let Peyton have the window seat, and Nathan sat in the middle.

"Nate, why?" asked Peyton.

"I don't know, she offered, I took."

"Okay, that somewhat makes sense," Brooke said, "but you and Haley have been so cute since before Christmas." Brooke stared Nathan down daring him to give her the Lucas speech again.

"I don't want to go out with anyone," Nathan said, "and Haley is obviously not a whore, so."

"Oh," Peyton said understanding.

"Yeah," Nathan said nodding his head, "so are we all good?"

"Yup," replied Peyton giving Nathan a quick hug.

"Me too," Brooke hugged Nathan, "talk to Haley."

"Okay, where is she sitting," asked Nathan.

"Back a few," Peyton pointed backwards.

"Okay," Nathan said getting up. Nathan found Haley sitting with Lucas and Mike. "Luke, can you go and sit with Brooke and Peyt for a bit?"

Lucas looked at Haley and she nodded, "Okay."

"They are up a few seats," Nathan said.

"Okay," Lucas said getting up, giving Haley a quick pat on the knee.

"Hales," Nathan began.

"Why?" Haley interrupted.

"Because I don't want to date anyone at the moment and yeah," Nathan said hoping that she would accept his answer.

"Okay," Haley said quietly, "so you do like me a little bit?"

"Slightly more than a little bit," Nathan said.

"Seriously, just not being mean?" asked Haley.

"Serious, but as I said before I don't want a girlfriend right now," Nathan said.

"I understand," Haley said, "but we still can hang out right?"

"Of course," he replied.

"Good," Haley said giving him a hug. Nathan Scott like her, she was unpopular, he was popular, his last girlfriends were Kady O'Grady and Alexis Mackenzie, the queens of their grade, and now he liked her. Haley just sat there and smiled.

A/N- So there you go another chapter, I loved writing this chapter. Okay I'm totally on the phone with Noah right now; he still can't explain exactly why he did that. They did more than make out though, it was nasty and they were in the bushes with the Tia inspired girl. We all were looking for them outside and it was like nine at night and none of our teachers knew they were gone. It was bad. The next chapter is going to be awesome. It's a birthday party for this one guy and Noah and Kady inspired got together again but its going be the same idea but another girl. I wonder?

Review

Lauren


	9. O' Sweet Holiday

A/N- So this chapter is going to be my second favorite in the whole entire story. I have the story completely planned out. There is going to be a total of thirteen chapters, so only five more left including this one. After I'm done, I'm going to write a sequel, maybe get some different readers and hopefully keep everyone that is reading now. So here's the next chapter.

Chasing Dreams

Chapter Nine

O' Sweet Holiday

Dylan King was friends with Tia, Serena, Dustin, Danielle, and Chris, but through the whole everyone hates each other drama, Dylan managed to stay friends with all. So when is birthday approached, on the tenth of February he decided to throw the huge party he normally had. In the fifth grade, Dylan was the first person ever to throw a big party. Traditionally, he made his birthday into a Valentine's Day party too, and this year was no exception. Everyone arrived at the party in their best jeans and favorite shirts, with their favorite accessories and best make up and hair. Dylan's friends were the first to arrive, this year they came with coolers and beer. Although most of the people had long ago had their first drinks, Dylan's party was chaperoned and no one brought anything they shouldn't. By eight o' clock the party was in full swing. Since the Nathan and Serena incident on the ski trip, Eric and Serena had broken up and Serena was still after Nathan. "Where is everyone?" asked Dylan looking around the den in his basement, noticing his close friends were missing.

"I think they are in your bedroom," answered Haley, who was playing video games with Peyton.

"Okay, thanks," Dylan answered making his way down the hall to his room.

"I heard Serena say that all she wanted to do tonight was leave the party early, get drunk and high, and come back and go as far as she could with whoever answered the door and she hoped it was Nathan," Brooke piped up, she was shoved between Kendra and Alexis on the tiny, brown couch that sat in front of the TV.

"Well, she is getting with me again," responded Nathan from the other side of the room, "not making that mistake again."

"Good," Peyton turned her head and winked at Nathan while pointing to Haley. "You want her," she whispered so quietly if you couldn't read lips you would have no idea what she was saying.

"Are they planning on leaving early?" asked Dylan as he walked back into the room.

"From what I heard, yes," Brooke said standing up, "they want to get really drunk and high and they can't do that here. Sorry."

"Whatever, it will probably be more fun since the tension is quite obvious," Dylan laughed.

"Sorry about that," Nathan said.

"Whatever," Dylan replied, "nothing we can do about it."

"True," Nathan nodded.

After about an hour of the party, Serena entered the main room, already buzzed, and told everyone that they were leaving and they would be back. They were heading over to the park and they would be back. Tia, Danielle, and Serena all gave Dylan a hug and left. After they left everyone split into smaller groups, Kylie, Kaitlyn, Tara, Megan, Randi, Zach, Andrea, and Mike went to Dylan's room and played with the _Weegie Board_. Alexis and Carter took over the couch. Peyton, Haley, Shawn, Kady, Kendra, Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, and Eric played pool for awhile and annoyed the board players for awhile before Lucas and Brooke split, and Nathan and Haley split. Lucas and Brooke went to the computer and were talking on msn, while Nathan and Haley mysteriously disappeared into Dylan's younger brother's room.

"So who is that you are talking to?" asked Lucas, he was sitting on the roller chair while Brooke sat on a stool typing.

"My friend, Bevin, we are in gymnastics together," Brooke replied, "she is going to THHS next year too."

"Oh, that's great," Lucas rolled his eyes, looking at the conversation, Bevin seemed a little dumb.

"That's us together at a competition last year," Brooke said, pulling up a picture of the pair. Brooke and Bevin dressed in tight emerald green bodysuits, Brooke's hair pulled back into a tight bun. Bevin had short blondish hair, her bangs held back with a bobby pin.

"She is pretty hot," Lucas joked.

"Hotter than me," Brooke whined.

"Quite possibly," Lucas said sarcastically.

"That's mean," Brooke fake cried.

"You know it," Lucas continued.

Peyton, Eric, Shawn, Kady, and Kendra sat cross legged in a circle playing a game of _Crazy Eights_. "Look at them," Kady said pointing at Lucas and Brooke, "they are so cute together."

"Yeah, it's a really good thing I made friends with you all this year," Peyton replied, "or I wouldn't have anyone to hang out with."

"Yeah, Peyt," Kendra said nodding her head, she knew what Peyton was talking about, last year when Nathan and Kady were dating, and Alexis and Carter were being a not couple, and Eric and Shawn decided to only friends with each other, she was alone or stuck with people making out, pretending nothing was going on, or being annoying guys, she was basically alone, "I know what your talking about."

"Okay this is a boring conversation," Eric said changing the subject, he was still hung up on Brooke, she didn't know it and he acted normal around him, but she had given him I'm not dating right now line and she was on the verge of dating Lucas and it hurt him, "let's bug the board gamers."

"Okay?" Kady said curiously.

"Like, mess with them, shove things under the door, knock on the window, anything," Eric explained, "I know they are playing with the _Weegie Board_ it will be fun."

"Okay," Peyton said, grabbing some of the things around them, "sounds interesting."

Haley and Nathan sat on the upper bunk of Dylan's brother's bed. They were just talking, a little about everything, music, TV, movie, and family. Haley had explained her large family, all of her sisters. Nathan had explained how his family moved from New York last year just so Nathan could up hold the Scott traditions. He told her about how he didn't even know about Lucas until a month or so before they moved. The door was slightly ajar and they saw Dylan, Peyton, Kady, Eric, Shawn, and Kendra run by messing with everyone in Dylan's room.

Brooke and Lucas stilling sitting beside the computer, not talking to anyone anymore, just listening to music and talking, "So have you ever let a girl paint your nails?" asked Brooke casually.

"Paint my nails?" asked Lucas raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, paint your nails?' repeated Brooke, "your best friend is a girl."

"Have you met Haley?" Lucas asked. Haley always had short, unpainted nails.

"True," Brooke laughed, thinking about Haley, her simple classic look, "you should let me paint your nails."

"No," Lucas said getting up and running away. Brooke also got up, she went to her purse which was sitting at the bottom of the stairs and extracted a bottle of _Revlon, Plum Attraction_. Lucas saw what Brooke had gotten from her bag and began to chase her, Brooke jumped and landed in the couch, which Alexis and Carter had abandoned, and Lucas tackled her and pinned her down and grabbed her hand which held the nail polish. Their faces inches apart, Lucas decided to take a risk and kissed Brooke on the lips. Brooke was happily surprised as he pulled away; no one ever was that bold in their grade. She looked at Lucas and kissed him again, as Eric walked into the room.

"What the fuck?" asked Eric, "I thought you didn't want to date?"

"Oh my god," Brooke said pushing off Lucas and getting up, "Eric that was like four months ago and you know just as well as I do, that rarely actually means that."

"Whatever," Eric said, making his way into the next room, where everyone else waited, planning their next attack. "Brooke and Lucas are totally making out in the den," Eric said angrily.

"Finally," Peyton exclaimed, she knew her best friend had been crushing on Lucas for a few months now.

"Yeah, finally," nodded everyone.

"I'm going to tell Haley and Nathan," Eric said, walking down the hall a little.

Haley and Nathan sat in the same position that they had been in twenty minutes before, still talking. They had now moved onto friendship, most of all Lucas.

"So, how do you feel about Brooke and Lucas?" asked Haley.

"I don't really know, like Lucas and I seem okay but do we need that extra thing pulling us together."

"It isn't any different than us being close," Haley said quietly.

"True enough," Nathan said, he was thinking about Haley, he liked her a lot, but he didn't know if he wanted to go out with her, her liked her too much already.

"Nathan," Haley asked, he seemed to be off in another world, "what are you thinking about?"

"Um, you," Nathan said, he was going to do it, he leaned it towards her, then Eric burst into the room.

"You guys," Eric said, completely oblivious to what had been going on in the room, "Lucas and Brooke were like making out."

"What?" Nathan said jumping from the bed.

"Yeah, I walked into them on the couch."

"Really," Haley added. She and Nathan had been so close and Eric ruined it. She and Nathan had been playing this flirting game for too long and it had almost ended then they got interrupted to hear about the end of Lucas and Brooke flirting game.

"Natie," squealed Serena from the upstairs of Dylan's house.

"Now what," Nathan exclaimed leaving the room, and heading up the stairs.

"Nathan," Serena said, "I'm here for you." She flung her arms around Nathan shoulders and Nathan pushed her off.

"Serena, leave."

"But Natie," protested Serena.

"Leave," demanded Nathan, he opened the door and directed her outside.

Everyone hung out downstairs for the rest of the night, the tension in the room could be cut with a knife, Lucas and Brooke sneaking looks at each other, Nathan and Haley doing the same, Kady and Eric looking bitterly at each pair, and everyone else trying to act normal. At eleven, Dylan's parents came downstairs and told everyone it was time to leave, each person got all of their stuff, Lucas decided to walk Brooke home, Nathan doing the same, Carter and Alexis also leaving together. That left Peyton, Eric, Kady, Shawn, and Kendra to walk home together.

All the way to everyone's houses, Kady and Eric complained tremendously about their former and current love interests. Kady and Eric basically ended up walking home together and everyone else together. Lucas and Brooke walked together to her house, where they kissed and she went into her house through the red door. Nathan and Haley reached Haley's house, they had been holding hands the entire way and walked very close together, hips practically touched. As Haley began to let go of Nathan's hand to head to the front steps, he grabbed it firmer and pulled her in and gave her a kiss.

"Wow," Haley said as they pulled apart.

"I know," Nathan said, he had kissed many girls, being the man whore he was, but he enjoyed that kiss far more than any other kiss he had ever had.

"Well, good night," Haley said finally.

"Night Hales," Nathan said quietly as Haley bounded towards her front door.

A/N- I love it. It was super fun to write. The party that is inspired after was our Valentine's Day party. Nothing super exciting happened for me, but it was fun. My cousin had been born the night before and I was in the city all day and that morning I had this metal bar but across the roof of my mouth and I couldn't talk and Noah kept calling me metal mouth and wanted to look at it. It was interesting. Review please.

-Lauren


	10. A Great Deal of Trouble

A/N- So I cam almost of break so I'm writing as much as possible before I have to leave. I plan to write at least two chapters today so I hope to finish the story by Wednesday but don't count on it. Thanks for the review. I'm not giving anyone really a chance to read it so I don't can about reviews.

Chasing Dreams

Chapter Ten

A Great Deal of Trouble

It had been two weeks since the party and everyone was talking about the party. That night the elementary school park had been vandalized. Today the police was coming to speak to their class. Someone had told Mrs. Kentwood about the Valentine's Day party and now she had told the police who coming to speak to them. The class crowded into the library at their school. The library was old and small; they had small, green couches, in the middle of the room that everyone fought for. Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan managed to claim one of the three person couches and across from them were the other three person couch was Alexis, Carter, Kady, Shawn, and Kendra. Eric sat in a chair next to the couches.

"Approximately two weeks ago on Valentine's Day," the officer began, "the park outside the elementary school was vandalized, now we have heard that there was a party that night and we have great believe that it was a few of you. We are going to talk to you all individually."

"Okay students, get into a three single file lines, about eight people pure row," Mrs. Kentwood preached. The students got up from their spots and made the lines. The lines were uneven, no one listening to Mrs. Kentwood, just lining up in their own groups. Peyton was the first to go from her line.

"Hi, I'm Peyton Sawyer," she introduced herself to the officer sitting in front of her, he was a gray, fat, old man, and his name plate read Johnson.

"So where you that night?" asked Officer Johnson.

"At Dylan King's house," Peyton answered.

"The host of the party?" he questioned.

"Yeah," replied Peyton,

"Can anyone confirm you were there?" he pressed.

"My friends," Peyton said lightly.

"Names please," he asked.

"Brooke Davis, Nathan and Lucas Scott, Kady O'Grady, Alexis Mackenzie, Eric Down, Shawn Harris, Haley James, Carter McCrae, Kendra Falcon, Dylan King, Kylie and Kaitlyn Harper, Tara Pike, Megan Moore, Mike Worth, Randi Barber, Andrea Layden, and Zach Holt," Peyton listed, "even though I'm not friends with the last few they saw me there."

"That is practically the whole class," Officer Johnson said, reading the class list he had in front of him.

"Those are the people that stayed the entire time," Peyton said.

"People left?"

"Yup, Serena Hart, Tia Brown, Danielle Berry, Dustin Horsley, and Chris Dixon," Peyton said.

"Okay, what time did you go home?"

"Around eleven," Peyton said.

"Get a ride or did you walk and with who?"

"Walked with Kenny, Shawn, Eric, and Kady," Peyton listed.

"Kenny, being Kendra?" asked the officer.

"Yup," Peyton replied.

"Okay, Miss Sawyer I think that is all," the officer said not looking up from the papers, "you can go."

Everyone followed telling the same story as Peyton had but with slight variations on they got home. The other two rows had also finished going through the people, the officers all go together and began going over the stories. After a few minutes they went and talked to Mrs. Kentwood. Mrs. Kentwood shook her head and went and addressed the class.

"We have variations within your stories, some people have been cleared and they may go," Mrs. Kentwood began. "Dylan, Randi, Andrea, Zach, Mike, Kylie, Kaitlyn, Tara, and Megan you all may leave."

"What?" Brooke exclaimed. "What the hell did you say bitch," Brooke said getting up and running at Serena.

"Nothing," Serena said sweetly tilting her head side ways.

"Brooke calm down," Nathan said grabbing her arm and sitting her down.

"Everyone, I am sure you have figured out the contradictions, between the stories, basically saying the opposite," one of the officers explained.

"Someone needs to fess up," Mrs. Kentwood demanded.

"They all hate me because Nate and I had a fling on the ski trip and they all were jealous of me and they can't get over he chose me" whined Serena, looking Brooke in the eye.

"Not true," complained Brooke.

"What isn't?" asked Mrs. Kentwood.

"That we were jealous, we were mad, like we hate Serena but not enough to frame her for something, she may not remember but we started the school year off as best friends, you don't just forget something like that."

"You still hate me and you can't deny that," Serena said accusingly.

"And you don't hate us," Peyton exclaimed. She was sick of Brooke always getting the blame for everything.

"Girls, simmer," Mrs. Kentwood demanded. "I seem to remember a conversation we in January, Miss Davis, you said you hated Serena and mentioned something about the park."

"That was because I do hate her, but you didn't believe me then so why do believe it now?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke Davis, what has happened to you?"

"I haven't changed that much, things are different I have new friends but I'm not different," Brooke said. She wasn't going to show emotion again, she wasn't. Mrs. Kentwood didn't have to believe her, but her life was good. "Serena was overheard saying that they were going to leave early, get drunk and high, go to the park, and come back to the party and try to get Nathan again."

"Is that true?" asked Mrs. Kentwood, looking at Serena.

"No we never left," Tia said.

"Not true," screamed the girls from the other side.

"Mrs. K, they left and they came back and I told them to leave," Nathan said.

"What exactly happened?"

"I was with Haley, and we were talking," Nathan smiled looking at Haley, "then Eric came into the room we were in talking about something. Then I heard someone yelling my name, and it sounded like Serena and I went upstairs and told her to leave. Mr. and Mrs. King saw me, just ask them."

"Okay, I will do that," Mrs. Kentwood nodded, leaving to room to go a private phone. She returned minutes later, "Okay Mrs. King said that Serena, Chris, Danielle, Dustin, and Tia left early."

"Okay," replied one of the officers, "all we want you guys to do is clean it up."

"Fine!" exclaimed Serena.

"You all can go back to class," Mrs. Kentwood said, "except for Serena and Nathan. Come with me to my office, we have something to talk about." Serena and Nathan followed Mrs. Kentwood to her office. Serena took the single chair in the room, so Nathan remained standing. "What happened on the trip?"

"We went boarded then kissed," Nathan said simply.

"In the bedroom," Serena jabbed Nathan in the ribs.

"Helpful," Nathan mumbled.

"Okay, so how did everyone find out?"

"They had adjoining room with Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Alexis, Kady, and Randi, didn't you know," Serena said.

"Adjoining rooms," Mrs. Kentwood exclaimed.

"Yeah, didn't you know since you mad the room arrangements," Nathan said innocently.

"No actually," Mrs. Kentwood said.

Only people that were going out was Carter and Alexis at the time, and nothing happened, we mostly watched hockey," Nathan explained.

"Natie, aren't you going out with Haley? And isn't Brookie dear going out with your brother?" Serena asked.

"We weren't then," Nathan said forcefully.

"Well, since I know you guys knew I didn't know, because you don't think I'm that stupid, and obviously you guys stayed in each others room longer that supposed to, and Nathan this the second time something has happened with you on a trip, I giving you all detention for the next week."

"Us, or everyone I roomed with?" Nathan asked.

"Serena, and all of your roommates."

"Don't punish Randi and Mike they did nothing at all," Nathan explained.

"They should have told me," Mrs. Kentwood said grabbing some pink slips, "Nathan you can give these to all of your friends and we'll see you after to school."

"Whatever," Nathan said, getting up and leaving. Serena had screwed them over again, they got her in trouble, and she got them in trouble. He was sick of it. Only four more months until they were free of everything that the small school stood for and the bitch that had it out for them.

A/N 2- The next chapter is going to be fun, its going to be the fun day in the town. When we did it in grade eight it was all time. We had people doing crazy stuff, I have a younger sister and I know all of her friends and we had them doing stuff, and people our age that didn't go to our school but were friends with people I knew, some really hot guys. It was fun. I just recently found out that our teachers didn't know about Noah and Kirsten (Serena inspired girl) sneaking off on our trip. My sister is in grade eight now and its her turn and its coming up like next weekend and she was talking about some of the stuff I told her about, we bitch about of fun lives in a shit hole town, and she was telling people this and one of the teachers overheard and they had know idea what happened. We all thought they knew, our principal had said something to Noah and we all thought someone had tattled. But apparently they didn't know about the sex in the bush. Anyways. Review please.

-Lauren


	11. Fun and Games

A/N- If you haven't realized my love of author's notes yet, you are crazy. But I don't actually have anything to write about so I'm going write about not having anything to write about. Noah, Natasha, and the Eric inspired guy over here, his name is Kyle. It's kind of weird. We never hang out anymore, me and Kyle. He pretty tried to ruin things between us last year again, but we're friends again, finally. Oh yeah, I know awhile back someone said something about Nathan and his friendship with the girls, that's going to be in this chapter. Tash, Noah, and Kyle are helping me. It going to be an easy chapter to write and I don't really care how they felt that day, so it's kind of pointless. Noah wasn't around that day though I think he was going out with the Kady inspired character, Piper. They weren't around- confirmed. So here we go. Look it's a long author's note. Hah!

Chasing Dreams

Chapter Eleven

Fun and Games

After the week in after school detention almost a month ago, everyone grew even closer. It was now April, and Mr. Ward was yet again pressuring them about leaving. "So who is leaving for sure?" asked Mr. Ward. He looked around the classroom, since the first incident Brooke kept to herself in his class and rarely spoke up about the matter.

"I am," Brooke said weakly from the center of the room. She had sent in her application two weeks ago and received her acceptance letter three days ago.

"Okay Brooke, that's one person," Mrs. Ward said calmly.

"I got accepted," Haley said. Haley fought her parents to let she leave early, they kept comparing her to her sister, they all had gone to the catholic school and they thought she should go to St. Joseph's too.

"And me," Lucas said. His mom had demanded he leave DJMS, she wanted him to get away from Nathan, even though the pair were friends now.

"Same here," Peyton said. She was following Brooke and Nathan, they weren't ditching her, and she wasn't going to be left alone with Serena the bitch.

"All of us too," piped up Kylie Harper, she spoke for her group of friends, Tara, Kaitlyn, and Megan.

"And me too," Nathan said casually. He had filed out applications with Brooke a few weeks ago and they both received their acceptance letters, that past weekend.

Mr. Ward quickly added up the people that had said they were leaving, nine of them in total. That was the risk group in January and he unsuccessfully convinced now of them to stay. They were losing there best students, best people from the class. Mrs. Kentwood may have had it out for Brooke for the last few months, but everyone knew she was still a good girl at heart. "Okay, so we are having small class next year."

On the second weekend in April every year was the annual Tree Hill Festival. The festival was held as a birthday party for the town, this year, Tree Hill was finally one hundred years old. The annual day was one of the best days of the year for everyone; they had water fights, mud pits, dunk tanks, food, games, and lots of fun. Peyton and Brooke had gone together every year since they were in the third grade and there moms let them go alone. This was the first time since the fifth grade they were going without Serena and the first time they were going with Nathan. Nathan, Brooke, and Peyton arrived at the carnival in the early morning to watch the parade. Brooke's house was on one of the main streets that the parade passed so they sat in her front year watching. After that they headed over to the carnival grounds. As the got closer they could see the Ferris wheel the town had rented high in the sky.

"Oh, I love the Ferris wheel," exclaimed Peyton as they got closer.

"I hate it," Brooke whined, "I hate heights."

"I like it, Peyt," Nathan said, "we can go together."

"Awesome," Peyton hugged her friend. They hadn't hung out in awhile, ever since Haley and Lucas had come into the picture, Peyton felt left out, and when she was around she was a total third or fifth wheel.

"Look who is on the dunk tank table," Brooke squealed pointing at the large pool of water on the other side of the grounds.

"Hah, it's Eric!" Nathan laughed. Nathan grabbed both Peyton and Brooke's hands and led them towards the dunk tank. Once they reached it, Eric had fallen in, but no one had throwing a ball.

"It's broken," yelled Eric, remerging from the water.

"Are you cold," teased Peyton.

"Peyton," he yelled getting out from the tank, "I think you look a little warm." Eric chased Peyton until he caught her and gave her a huge hug.

"Eric!" exclaimed Peyton, pushing him to the group where he then got covered in dirt.

"Water fight," yelled Carter who had come with Alexis, Kady, Shawn, and Kendra. All five held three large water guns. They passed them around, and began to fun.

Lucas and Haley, best friends forever, they never went to the Tree Hill Festival, they were loners with hardly any friends and it was boring. This year was different, not only did they have friends; they were the popular group in the class. Haley and Lucas decided not to come early but they found their friends at around twelve, they all were sitting around a table, soaked through and through and a pile of water guns sat on the ground near by.

"Hey you guys," Haley said as they approached the group, "what the hell happened?"

"We had a water fight," Nathan said shrugging his shoulders, "want a hug?"

"I'm definitely fine," Haley laughed. Kendra sat at the end of the table near the water guns; she picked one up, and squirted both Haley and Lucas, soaking their shirt through too.

"Thanks Kenny," Lucas said sitting down. That was fun. The group sat around for a bit then went to Brooke's house where they watch the never leaving Brooke's DVD player, Lion King. After that they went to Karen's Café where they got some delicious food, Karen loved all of Lucas' friends. They all were polite and nice to be around. Most teenagers that came into the café were rude and inconsiderate. At midnight there were fireworks, the town had some of the most amazing fireworks, and they went high in the sky and different colors and all that great stuff. The whole group sat together, Alexis was in her all time favorite position sitting in Carter's lap. Brooke and Lucas sat close to each other but not on top one another. Nathan and Haley were laying down holding hands. Kendra, Eric, Shawn, and Peyton sat there looking at the couples with somewhat disgust. They were in grade eight, and they were acting like they were in love, Peyton was yet again sick of being the third wheel.

A/N 2- I know that was short but I had to end it there, two more chapters. I downloaded the preview for Wednesday's preview, and I can't stop watching it. Tash introduced me to One Tree Hill and she thinks I'm crazy for loving it so much. The characters that inspire Carter and Alexis are coming over right away and same with Piper. Carter and Alexis translate into Landon and Daytona, for your information. Ever since beginning this story I have been obsessed with those friends I had and we have been talking again and now they are coming over. YAY!

Review Puh-Lease

-Lauren


	12. Realizations of Their Futures

A/N- I have nothing to report on, this is going to be the fourth chapter I have wrote and uploaded within 24 hours. That's kind of cool. This is going to be short, but the last chapter should be long and kind of sad, super fun to write, and definitely my favorite. This is mostly between Kady and Brooke. This all is pretty much all dialogue.

Chasing Dreams

Chapter 12

Realizations of Their Futures

The next month came fast, only two more months of life as they all knew it. The group as usual sat around in Kady's house. The discussion had landed on the topic of Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Haley, and Peyton leaving early.

"You guys shouldn't leave," Kady exclaimed, "you are just running from your problems."

"Oh my god, you have heard us argue about this over and over again," Brooke yelled. "You were there when I ended up suspended over this."

"But we haven't ever said anything to you," Kady said.

"You all are living in a fake world, and its not going to help you in the long run," Brooke continued to argue, "you are too comfortable with everything, the people we know, we need new people. This world we have created it's not good for us, longer you stay in it, more its going to hurt us."

"You just following Nathan," accused Kady.

"Oh my god, I have been planning on leaving since grade six."

"Why didn't you talk about it?" asked Kady

"Why would I?"

"Because we are your friends," Kady said.

"You were a bitch to me until you and Nathan started dating so don't even say that," Brooke said accusingly.

"I'm leaving because they are leaving," Peyton piped up.

"See?" Kady said, glad her point had been proven.

"If I didn't leave I would have no friends left and I agree with Brooke, we are all too comfortable here."

"You have friends, we are your friends."

"No you aren't, you weren't my friend until I became friends with Nathan," Peyton said, "we have spent holidays together and we still weren't school friends, because you were worried about 'your reputation'"

"Why are you guys so hung up on the fact that we weren't good friends until this year, you guys are no better, look at Haley and Lucas, you only finally become friends with them because your not worried about your reputation," Kady pointed out.

"Let's face it," Brooke said, "we all are worried about something but that's what school is about."

"True," Kady responded, "you shouldn't go to THHS, it's a crap school."

"It's a fine school, I don't know what school I would go to if I was staying the extra year but I want to leave now so that's where I'm going."

"Proving to me that you are running away from your problems," Kady pointed out.

"What problem am I running from anyways?"

"Serena Hart," Kady said simply.

"I'm not running from Serena, I hate her but I'm not running," Brooke said. "She is the kind of person I don't want to get influenced by though."

"Avoiding problems," Kady said.

"No, staying away from the possible problem," Brooke explained, "you guys are just going to be hurt in the long run."

"Whatever this is going nowhere," Kady said, finally giving up and calling truce. "We have different ideas, but we still can hang out, even though you are totally ditching us."

"We'll see you in a year," Carter spoke up, "me, Shawn, and Eric are going to THHS too."

"We'll see about that," Kady said. She knew she had control over the guys and they would probably go wherever she said to go.

The end was coming; they were on the verge of becoming their own people. Separating from the herd, away from everything they had ever known. Fresh beginnings, new starts, and most of all no more old drama, Brooke and everyone was ready for change.

A/N 2- I said it was going to be short; I just needed to but that in because we did fight about leaving a lot. Last chapter is next. It should be a long one and its going to be sad for me to write. It should be up tomorrow. Watch for it.

Review Please.

-Lauren


	13. One Last Time

A/N- So here it is the final chapter. The sequel I have mentioned it might not take place directly after this but it will take the characters and the relationships that they have made into the second last year of high school, so fast forward three years. Easier to write for and more appealing I think. Tell me what you all think since I hope to keep you as readers. This chapter is going to be somewhat difficult to write and I hope I can get the emotion into it. I probably won't do what I feel justice but I'm going to try.

Disclaimer- Totally didn't put this on most of the chapters. I don't own anything associated One Tree Hill or any references made.

Chasing Dreams

Chapter Thirteen

One Last Time

The last day of school, normally a day filled with happiness and excitement for the coming summer. The fun people would plan to have, the beach, the mall, and maybe a holiday to somewhere exotic. Not this last day of school, it weighed heavily on everyone's shoulders that this was the last day at school as they knew it. People, friends to some, were leaving, going away, going to a different school. They were leaving their comfort zone, venturing out into the real world. Sure, they were only leaving their junior high school, but they had never been outside these friends, they went to preschool together and every grade since. The last day of school was also the awards night at the school and everyone was in attendance that night. Each grade was assigned an area which to sit. The eighth graders were assigned the south wall of the gym. As always, everyone sat in their little groups of friends. Peyton, Brooke, and Nathan sat together with Haley and Lucas near by. No one ever paid attention during these events and tonight's festivities was any different. Mrs. Kentwood was on stage announcing winners of awards. "The Logan Greene Award is an awarded given to a student that shows artistic talents and promise," she explained, "and this year the recipient of this award is Peyton Sawyer."

"Peyt," Brooke squealed, hitting her friend and gave her a hug all in the same motion, "you won!"

"Good job," Nathan said simply.

"Thanks," Peyton said lightly. Peyton stood up she began to make her way up to the stage and everyone was giving her high fives. Peyton had straightened her curls and she wore a short, embroidered, blue jean shirt, and a simple white tank top. Once on the stage Mrs. Kentwood presented her the reward. Peyton returned to her spot on the floor, it was the final awards of the night, Best All-Around Athlete and Best All-Around student. Both Mr. Ward and Mrs. Kentwood took the stage to present the main awards.

"This year we had an unusual occurrence, we have decided to give both of these awards to two people to share," Mrs. Kentwood announced.

"For the Best All-Around Athlete, our winners showed great leadership and over came many obstacles to achieve glory in the sport of basketball, these two young men lead our junior team to many victories," Mr. Ward explained, "this year our recipients are Lucas and Nathan Scott. Come on up boys!"

"Go," exclaimed Brooke pushing both of the guys. "You both won, get your ass' up and pick up the damn award." Lucas and Nathan both stood up slowly, looking around at everyone's looks and expressions. They both made their way up the stage and took the trophy from Mr. Ward and awkwardly posed for a picture for the year book. Their classmates screamed and cheered as the picture was taken causing smiles to be formed on each of their faces. Their made their way from the stage and back to the bench, Nathan carried the trophy and Lucas lagged slightly behind.

"Good job," Peyton whispered giving Nathan a hug and Lucas a high five. Peyton and Lucas never really had become friends, Peyton was slightly jealous over losing her best friend to him. They didn't really know each and they were slightly awkward around each other.

"Can we get your attention again?" Mrs. Kentwood demanded giving the microphone a tap. "Now for our Best All-Around Student, which is also a tie," she said, "The Best All-Around Student shows integrity in everything they do, they receive good marks, and they participate in extra curricular activities, this year the recipients both we on student council, received the highest marks in their classes and took pride in their work." "One of our winners tonight has gotten into a view fights in the last few months, and the other I have never a had a problem with, both girls are friends and they deserve this award very much," she said, "both are leaving us this year and we have given them some grief but just so you both know we love you all and we want have as many updates about your new lives at THHS." "This year our winners are Haley James and Brooke Davis."

"Oh my god," squealed Brooke grabbing Peyton's arm. She had won, she had fought with Mrs. Kentwood all year and she still won, sure she had tied with Haley but whatever she won. Brooke jumped up and grabbed Haley, "We won!" Both the girls got up and made their way to the stage and posed for the picture, Brooke posed with ease while Haley was stiff. "Loosen up," Brooke exclaimed, tickling her friend. Haley loosened up and they took a pretty picture.

The rest of the night went by in a blur, lots of hugs and tears. They soon decided to go to Kady's for one last time as the people they now were, they all new the next year was going to change them forever. Everyone decided to walk together; Alexis and Carter were holding hands, as were Nathan and Haley, and Brooke and Lucas. Kendra, Peyton, Eric, and Shawn had linked arms and were laughing and crying all at the same time. It took them awhile but they finally made their way to Kady's, Brooke raced to the door and opened it first, inside was decorated, they were streamers, balloons, and signs everywhere.

"Oh my god," Brooke began to cry, "You did this for us?" Brooke ran jumped Kady.

"You guys deserve it, you have been such great friends for the last few months and now its over," explained Kady.

"Still," Peyton began, "it's so nice." Peyton wasn't much to be an emotional person, but this sight had brought her to tears.

"No more crying," demand Alexis, pulling the group into a large hug. "Tonight is going to be fun." The three leaving girls just nodded their heads, swatting at some stray tears. They all went inside; there was food, drinks, movies, and games to be played. They mostly hung out as a group but every once in awhile people would leave to talk. Mid way through the night Kady and Nathan left the table and went to talk.

"Natie," Kady cried, "I know we haven't really been friends since we broke up but I just wanted to tell you that when we were together that it was great and I loved having you as a friend and as much as we tell each other we will stay in touch I know we won't but please don't forget, I love you and always will, just as friend, but you have changed my life."

"Kate, there is no way I have that much of an affect on your life," Nathan said quietly.

"But you have, if it wasn't for you I would never have been friends with Brooke, Peyton, and Haley, that's has changed me."

"Kady, this is you on the inside and it would have eventually have come out," Nathan explained giving his friend a hug.

"Thanks Nate," Kady sniffled, "I really do mean that I love you and we have to stay friends."

"I know you do," Nathan said, "call me and we'll talk."

"Okay," Kady said wiping the last tears from her cheeks. "Let's go back before Haley gets jealous," joke Kady.

"Okay," Nathan laughed. When they got back to the room, Haley was sitting at Kady's piano, lightly hitting the keys, beginning to play a song.

"Kady, do you mind if I play it?" asked Haley politely.

"No one ever does, but I don't care," Kady responded.

"Thanks," mumbled Haley. Haley had a hidden talent for music, no one ever knew, not even Lucas. She had been playing piano since she was six years old and was a natural at it.

"Hey I know that song," Kendra exclaimed running up beside Haley.

"It's a great song," Haley said, she began to sing lightly. Once she had finished her song, everyone was clapping.

"I don't know you could sing," Exclaimed Lucas, "and we have been friends forever."

"No one knows."

They sat around talking until ten o'clock when Kady's parents came home and told everyone it was time to leave. Everyone stood up giving each other hugs. There were tears in everyone's eyes. They had grown up together and now it was the end. They would no longer spend every Friday night at Kady's house, know each other the way they do now. It was the end. There were fresh beginnings on the horizon. This was the final moment in their early childhood years. They had decided to leave it all behind.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I just stared out my window_

_Dreaming of a could-be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray _

_Trying not to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray (I would pray)_

_I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_I'll make a wish _

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away _

_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_I'll make a wish _

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around wild indoors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

They all had broken away. It was time to lead new lives and begin to make changes and take chances. They were gone. It was the end of now. They taken the chance and now they were going to chase their dreams.

A/N 2- THE FIRST FUCKING STORY I HAVE EVER FINISHED! I am so proud of myself. So I began writing this on Tuesday then went back to school so I didn't have anytime, so I just finished it today. I love that song. It's my favorite song and it fit so I had to put it in. I'm pretty certain that I'm going with the idea that they are in grade 11 and it going to be these characters and this is how they became friends but it is how much has changed since this. I don't know for sure, we'll see. Just watch for my penname because the next story it is associated with will be a sequelish story this. Review please it will make me feel GREAT! And I will feel like have accomplished so much. I love you all; thanks for reading you have been great!

-Lauren


End file.
